LUNA DE SANGRE
by KatheGleekCr
Summary: Esta es una historia distinta a Crepúsculo. Soy Rachel Berry un vampiro, no como la televisión nos enseña. Soy perseguida por un Clan enemigo los Vlamperstreet, mientras yo ando en busca del amor de mi vida... Lucy Fabrel. 100 años han pasado desde su partida, he perdido mi memoria, pero poco a poco la tendré de nuevo, como mi amada Lucy. PD: Denle una oportunidad, no les fallaré.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo 1.0

Luna de Sangre

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, una poderosa duquesa, junto con mis hermanos Brody y Blaine, aunque ellos no poseen mi sangre, mi padre Hiram los adoptó porque sus padres miembros de nuestro Clan fueron asesinados, y él en promesa dijo que los cuidaría como si fueran suyos, mis padres son hombres visionarios y con gran riqueza. Pertenecemos al Clan Vamperstown, uno de los más poderosos que reina en estas tierras, y consigo uno de los más poderosos de la tierra de mortales. ¿Mortales? Por supuesto, es un pequeño detalle, somos vampiros pero no esos vampiros que ustedes presencian en la televisión, nosotros no necesitamos de la sangre humana para alimentarnos, podemos comer lo mismo que los humanos, a mis 17 años he dejado de envejecer hace ya 100 años aproximadamente.  
Transformo a las personas si yo quisiera, bueno en realidad solamente ha aquellas que su destino esté atado al mío y convertirlas como yo, en vampiros y vampiras, pero en mi Clan Vamperstown somos leales, somos buenos. En cambio existe otro Clan, que nos convierte en rivales, el Clan Vlamterstreet, ellos si necesitan la sangre humana para alimentarse, está a cargo de los Smyth eternos rivales nuestros. También existe un Clan llamado Wolfword, ellos son hombres lobo, están de nuestro lado. Hace un tiempo atrás he convertido por error a una miembro de los Smyth, su nombre Kate, ella era una simple mortal, pero fue violada por unos 10 hombres yo maté a todos, pero cuando la vi, estaba moribunda y decidí sin pensarlo en salvarle la vida. Sebastián su hermano prometió vengarse de mí, porque al yo introducir mi veneno en ella, la hacía parte de mi Clan. Ahora es mi amante, aunque yo realmente no la ame, pero al menos la quiero. También está Jessica Simmons mi mejor amiga, a ella la convertí debido a que padecía de cólera una enfermedad de muerte, eso fue hace 50 años atrás ahora somos inseparables.  
Emily fue la última chica que transformé, ella fue apuñalada por su amante cuando la descubrió en brazos de otro, ahora yo me he acostado varias veces con ella, engañando a Kate, ella aún no lo sabe, pero bueno mi deber es estar con ellas. Hace unos años atrás mis hermanos me ha presentado a una bella joven, en sus ojos miré algo que me hizo hechizarme, se podía decir que fue amor a primera vista. Su nombre tan bello como ella Lucy, ojos que nunca más miré ya que fue asesinada.  
Ese es un poco el resumen de mi vida.  
Ahora estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte, y yo estoy conduciendo, aunque posea todas las habilidades posibles, y tenga posición total de mi cerebro, hoy no me apetecía extrañamente correr, con un poco de velocidad las llantas derrapan debido a la fuerte lluvia, mi auto comenzaba a dar raros sonidos, dio un salto y me he pegado con el volante en la cabeza. Pero sigo normal, conduciendo hacia la nada, teniendo una extraña sensación, como si algo dirigía mi camino, con mucho intriga sigo conduciendo, siento que alguien me sigue, pero volteo a ver por el retrovisor y no es nadie. Miro el reloj y son las 12:00 am, la oscuridad era profunda. Sin querer he dado vuelta en una curva y comienzo a sentirme incómoda y mis lágrimas salen por si solas. Veo como un hombre muy extraño se acerca saltando por los árboles veo que lleva un puñal, me espanto más, el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Sentí que alguien empujaba mi auto, era uno de color negro. Y yo veía hacia todos lados y no podía ver quién era, sin embargo, mi tranquilidad terminó cuando de la nada me golpeó de manera fuerte y caí en un precipicio, comencé a golpearme toda, el auto daba vueltas y más vueltas hasta caer al agua, yo sangraba totalmente, tenía un corte en mi costado derecho y estaba sangrando intensamente, tosía cada vez que lo hacía, botaba sangre por mi boca. Vi a un hombre, era ese hombre, se acercó a mí en sólo un paso, y se reía de mí, no podía creer lo que veía, era Sebastián Smyth ¡Ese maldito! Me desmayé cosa que nunca me había pasado y cuando volví a despertar. Estaba ella Jess, quién peleaba con Sebastián, él huyó, mientras yo comenzaba a ver cada vez más borroso, me voltea a ver, me toma entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr a una velocidad imposible de creer. Cerré mis ojos y sentía como las gotas de agua caían mínimamente en mi rostro. Se detuvo en un bosque muy lejos de donde estaba tirada, era aparentemente una mansión muy fina. La mujer me trató de curar y yo sintiendo que la conocía me limpió con una toalla y yo con miedo acepté su ayuda, ella me sonrió y se fue, me parecía a verla visto, pero no recuerdo quién es, cuando hizo acto de presencia yo caí en la cama me estaba muriendo cada vez más a cuestión de segundos. Ella se acerca y al fin habla:  
\- Rachel, ¿te acuerdas de mí?- Yo negué con la cabeza- De ahí lo único recuerdo es negro, una pantalla negra, sin poder moverme, desperté, pero no recuerdo quién soy, ni dónde estoy o incluso la época. Creo que esto era lo que tenía que pasar, comenzar una nueva vida.

Nota de autor:

Este es un nuevo proyecto vampírico, la idea fue dada por Ingritt Fernández, mientras yo le di vida, espero que les guste y nos dejen sus comentarios. Se estará actualizando dos veces por semana, lunes y viernes.


	2. Chap 1

Capítulo 1

El inicio

Me desperté con un poco de fiebre y sudando, cuando mi papá Hiram me tomó la temperatura estaba realmente alarmado, pero yo le dije que era por el cambio de estación, entonces él me creyó dudosamente. La verdad es que hace unas semanas vengo con eso, sin embargo, yo no le digo que es porque en la secundaria me tiran Slushies cada vez que llego u ando con Marley Rose mi amiga, para los que no saben me llamo Rachel Bárbra Berry, cercana a cumplir los 17 años de edad. Vivo en un pueblo de Lima llamado Ohio. Mis padres LeRoy e Hiram Berry tiene varias empresas, no sé porque pero prefieren ser doctores. Somos millonarios, sólo que nadie en Ohio lo sabe creen que somos los Berry de clase media mientras que sé que tenemos más. He comenzado a notar que, cada vez que ocurre un eclipse lunar empiezo a marearme y a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. También he experimentado que tengo mucha fuerza cuando me enojo a veces en las clases de gimnasia corro con más velocidad que los demás, en mi casa diferente por ejemplo, mi gusto por la moda no es el mismo que, cuando visto para ir a la secundaria, si yo quisiera puedo ser popular, pero no vale la pena no me gusta ser artificial. La hora de partir al McKinley llegó, la hora en que mi infierno comienza. Existe una pirámide social como decía antes, se encontraba los populares en la cúspide, los medio populares en el medio, y al final los marginados, dónde yo por ahora me encuentro. Hoy el día era medio caluroso, y yo con un suéter de renos verde, con falda no tan larga. Al bajarme, siento como el calor empieza a dar efecto, y yo lo ignoro, veo a Marley repasando la materia en la baranda de los escalones y yo le sonrío y ella a mí, a veces siento que yo le gusto por la manera en que ella me sonríe y demás pero yo lo ignoro.  
— Hola Srta. ¡Rose! — Le digo en tono de broma.  
— Hola Srta. ¡Berry!— Me responde la misma manera y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestra clase de biología.  
Siento que alguien me empuja fuerte contra los casilleros, y me bota, levanto la mirada y veo que es Katherine Wilde o como a ella le gusta que le digan Kitty, riéndose de mí, y yo veo como Marley le reclama y Kitty baja la mirada y se va.  
Me trato de levantar pero no puedo el enojo me está absorbiendo, tengo tantas ganas de ir y enfrentarla pero vuelvo a mirar y veo a Quinn viéndome con tristeza esa chica, tiene algo que no puedo explicar, a veces siento que sus ojos los he visto en otro lugar y a mí me corre una lágrima de verla sin saber por qué a pesar de que ella es Cheerio (así se llaman las porristas) es distinta a las demás. Marley preocupada me ayudó a ponerme en pie.  
— Rach, me tienes preocupada— Me dijo con voz de melancolía.  
— No tengo nada Marls, es que no desayuné bien— Respondí.  
— Haré que te creo, pero sabes que no lo hago, vamos porque llegaremos tarde— Tomó mi brazo y empezamos a caminar hasta el laboratorio. Hoy nuestro trabajo era abrir una rana para ver como era su organismo y yo me negué a hacerlo, entonces el profesor me reprendió y salí del salón, el hombre tocó mi punto de sensibilidad odio el maltrato animal, me identifico mucho con la naturaleza, así que corrí con torpeza hasta llegar al auditorio, me senté en el piano y toqué lo que primero llegó a mi cabeza "All by myself" de Celine Dion. Cantaba la última estrofa de esta hermosa canción.

Don't wanna live by myself,  
No quiero vivir por mi mismo

By myself,  
por mi mismo

By myself...anymore  
por mi mismo ya  
ohhhhhhhhh  
all by myself  
todo por mi mismo

(Don't wanna live)  
No quiero vivir

Me limpié las lágrimas y salí del auditorio, cuando choqué con una chica y apresuro a pedirle disculpas.  
— L-lo siento, fue mi culpa— dije con susto porque no la había visto ¡Esos ojos! De pronto me sentí mareada, y ella lo notó.  
— Tranquila, a todos nos llega a pasar— Recogió todas mis cosas y me las dio— Ten cuidado porque te puedes lastimar— Yo sonreí apenada, me dio la mano y me levantó con una fuerza, su fuerza es como la que a veces experimento.  
— Gracias— Me sonrió y nos dimos media vuelta y empecé a caminar, pero de pronto sentí un líquido vertido en mi rostro y grité con odio: — ¡Maldita sea Kitty!— y estas sólo se echó reír, pero en eso veo a la chica de hace dos minutos que la confronta y le dice:  
— ¿Qué demonio te pasa? Eres idiota o qué— Le agarró la blusa y Kitty empezó a temblar de miedo y yo le dije:  
— Déjala, no vale la pena— Vi como la soltó, me sorprendió que me hiciera caso.  
— Vamos al baño, te hará mal, digo este frio y el calor mala combinación, por cierto soy Jessica Simmons, puedes decir Jess— Se presentó con cortesía.  
— Rachel Berry— Contesté de camino al baño.  
— Rachel, ¿desde cuándo te hacen esto?- Me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a secarme el cabello—  
— Desde siempre, Kitty me odia pienso yo— Respondí con desánimo.  
— Mhm, entiendo, pero algún motivo ha de tener, ¿no crees?— dijo lavándose la manos.  
— No lo sé, supongo que le caigo mal— Levanto los hombros.  
— Rachel, no puedes salir con esa ropa, ¿andas de repuesto?— Yo negué— Ya vengo, tengo ropa en mi casillero no muy lejos está y te la presto, dijo saliendo deprisa. Yo me abrazaba porque tenía mucho frío. Ni dos minutos duró cuando llegó con su ropa. Me cambié ahora andaba short corto, blusa de tirantes negra con el logo de Nirvana y unas converse negras. Le agradecí de corazón por todo me sentía tan familiar estar con ella, y se dispuso a acompañarme a la siguiente clase, según dijo que era para que no me hicieran más daño, aunque yo no le creí. Marley se quedó con la boca abierta, más que todo porque mi cabello se hizo en forma de ondas, y más la vestimenta que Jess me prestó, muy normal en mí cuando estoy con mis padres.  
Por un momento todos me voltearon a ver, pero la verdad no le puse atención, porque tenía clases y cálculo es peor.

Entro a clases, con Marley a mi lado pero me doy cuenta que Jess también me sigue, se da cuenta que se quedó mirando como tratando de transmitirme algo.

— Yo también voy a esa clase— Me dijo Jess.

— No te había visto en este colegio— Le pregunté de manera obvia.

— Es que me acabo de cambiar al McKinley— Se excusó.

— Y, ¿en dónde estudiabas? —

— En Dalton Academy—

Yo la estaba mirando raro mientras entrabamos al salón ya que el profesor todavía no entraba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, si estudiabas en Dalton una de las mejores escuelas de todo Ohio?— Me sorprendía que lo haya hecho, es decir, yo iba a entrar pero no quise.

Se me queda mirando y empieza a reírse, y no sé por qué o la tipa está loca, digo ¿quién se cambia de un colegio de prestigio a una pública?

—Es como tú, digo, no es por ofenderte pero; a ti te dieron una beca para que estudiaras en Dalton sin problemas de entrar cuando quisieras, pero aún así la sigues rechazando— Sonrió con ironía.

— Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, pero hay más personas que necesitan esa beca más que yo— Dije con orgullo.

— ¿De qué está hablando Rach?-  
— Me preguntó Marley con curiosidad. Quiero a Marls pero a veces quisiera que no fuese tan curiosa. En ese momento el profesor nos interrumpió gracias al valioso destino, porque sí, si existe. Después de una clase aburrida como comúnmente es, Jess nos acompañó pero ella iba detrás según me dijo que era para cubrirme la espalda, después de todo desde hace unas horas me tiene asombrada. Kitty nuevamente llegó pero apenas vio a Jess se tropezó con otra Cheerio. Mientras nosotras tratábamos de no reírnos, su caída fue épica.  
Al salir Marley dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, supongo que es por lo que dijo Jess, sinceramente no me preocupa para nada. Jess caminó en silencio me acompañó hasta mi casa, sin embargo, me extrañó que mis padres la saludaran como si llevaran toda la vida conociéndose. La hicieron pasar al salón de estar, y yo la observaba atentamente mientras ella me dijo:  
— Rachel, sé que eres millonaria, pero aún no entiendo el por qué finges vistiéndote así —  
— Es que no quiero ser parte de eso tan estúpido, ser "adorada" por algo sin sentido— Contesté con cansancio.  
Después de que comenzáramos a charlar, el tiempo se nos pasó muy rápido, y yo comencé a tener mareos, cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cama, miré el reloj y eran las 9 de la noche, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.


	3. Chap 2

Capítulo 2

Al siguiente día me he levantado sudando he tenido una pesadilla, es insoportable el dolor que me agarra cada vez que la tengo en el pecho. Tengo que cubrirme la boca para no gritar, es demasiado fuerte, la alarma acaba de sonar, y mi padre ha tocado la puerta para avisarme que el desayuno estaba listo, me levanto con pesadez y miro al espejo, me miré fijamente y tenía los ojos de color rojo, pegué un grito despavorido y mi padre corrió para ver que sucedía, después desapareció el rojo y volvieron a la normalidad, mi padre preguntaba desde la puerta que si todo andaba bien le contesté diciendo que fue por un ratón.  
Al salir, comencé a bajar las gradas y logro divisar la silueta de Jess, pero ¿qué hace acá?  
\- Buenos días hija, queremos darte una noticia- dijo Hiram.  
\- Buenos días papá, ¿qué noticia es?- tenía una leve sospecha de que trataba pero seguí el juego.  
\- Ya conoces a Jess, pero no el por qué nosotros la conocemos, Jessica era hija de dos colegas nuestros, entonces, queremos que se quede en esta casa mientras termina el instituto, ¿entiendes?-  
\- Padres, ustedes saben que por mí no hay problema, sólo qué, tengo muchas dudas ahora mismo- Respondí quitando la intensidad a la conversación, mientras Jess me sonreía, al menos tendría una nueva amiga aparte de Marley.

Al finalizar el desayudo alistamos nuestras cosas, aún me sorprende la rapidez en que Jess tenía su cuarto con las pertenencias de ella. Yo aún no tenía auto puesto que, mis padres decían que no tenía condición de conducir. Pero Jess si tenía una motocicleta muy hermosa, me sorprendió ver que era una Harley Davison de los años 80s y estaba bien conservada.  
Sonrío al ver que ella me extiende su mano para que pueda subirme. Jess era así como la chica mala, ropa negra, delineador negro, botas negras, entre otros implementos negros. Lucía sexy no lo podía negar. Ya escuchaba el murmullo de los chicos del McKinley, pero no era solamente por nosotras sino por algunos más, de un auto que jamás había visto se bajó una morena, muy guapa, con lentes de sol, y un chico con mohica asustando a los demás. ¿Qué es esto? Un déjà Vu, Jess se mantenía un poco tensa, yo no sabía por qué ni tampoco quería preguntar, del otro lado vi como Marley llegaba con otro chico, el chico con mohica lo volteó a ver y se hicieron señas.  
Me bajé de la motocicleta, y empecé a caminar con Jess, cuando ingresamos al Instituto, sentí que alguien me empujó con muchísima fuerza, haciéndome caer al suelo inconsciente, al despertar estaba en enfermería, Jess estaba curando sus puños, y los nuevos su rostro moreteado. Me levanté, estaba sangrando de nuevo, juré ver que los ojos de una chica morena cambiaban de color.  
Jess se acercó a mí, y me preguntó si estaba bien, yo no podía hablar, mi voz no salía, tenía mucho dolor en las encías. ¿Quién demonios eran? Mi rostro se tornó con mucho enojo, y de mi boca salía bastante sangre. Jess, me agarró el rostro y los demás se acercaron a ver, me dolía con fuerza el pecho. Como si estuviera teniendo un infarto, los chicos estaban sorprendidos, y con dudas hasta que mi vista se apagó, pero seguía con vida.  
\- ¡Inútiles!- Gritaba Jess  
\- ¿Quién demonios es?- Escuché por primer vez la voz de la chica nueva, era latina.  
\- Ustedes saben quién es, miren lo que han hecho, muy pronto todos estaremos en guerra por ustedes- Golpeó un mueble con fuerza lo pude escuchar ¿Guerra? Tosí con fuerza sentía el sabor de mi propia sangre y empecé a templar con fuerza. Sentía a Jess secándome el sudor, comencé a recuperar la vista poco a poco. Mientras los demás me mojaban las extremidades de mis pies y manos.  
\- ¿De qué Guerra hablan? - Mi voz era más grave. Me gustaba.  
\- Rachel, ¿me recuerdas?- Me preguntó la nueva. Cerré mis ojos, y el nombre que me salió de los labios fue: Santana.  
\- Si, ese es mi nombre- Me respondió sonriendo.  
\- Pero, no recuerdo quién eres, ni a ellos- Dije frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Tranquila Berry, no te agobies lo importante es que sabes mi nombre, ellos son mis hermanos Noah, y Jake- Los señaló y ellos saludaron con la cabeza.  
Cuando salimos de la enfermería tuvimos que ir a la oficina del Director dónde le explicamos el mal entendido con nosotras. Nos dejó libres pero teníamos que venir el sábado a la clase de "detención" como castigo. La verdad nos dio igual, mientras no fuéramos suspendidos.  
Era la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos los cinco aparte de los demás, todos se quedaron en silencio, por nuestra presencia a mi me dio igual, pero los demás fulminaban con la mirada a quienes se atrevieran a mirarlos. En ese instante entró L. Quinn Fabray con un chico rubio de ojos verdes que la tenía agarrada de la mano, Santana murmuró por lo bajo y yo la escuché:  
\- ¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunto curiosa.  
\- Es Alexander Pierce- Dijo con enojo.  
\- Él, alejó a Brittany su hermana, de Santana, ahora Brittany está desaparecida, y no sabemos dónde está- Habló al fin Noah. Miré fijamente los ojos de Santana, y tenía algo en mí corazón que me decía que yo ya conocía a esa chica.  
\- Santana, aunque no te recuerde, ayudaré a recuperar al amor de tú vida- Le dije de manera firme y agarrando su mano, Santana la apretó en manera de agradecimiento. Yo por mi parte volteo al verlo, sentí la maldad en su rostro. Jess hizo que volteara ya que el chico estaba buscando la mirada de quién lo estuviera mirando.

Las clases continuaron con su normalidad, hasta que recordé que había olvidado a Marley, pero por suerte Jake había dicho que se había ido porque no se sentía bien. Agradecí por la información.  
Al siguiente día tuve un sueño.  
Sueño:

P.D.V.R:

Corría por los árboles de una manera rápida, sintiendo mínimamente la brisa, cuando escuché un aullido débil de una mujer lobo. Corrí hasta meterme entre los árboles para observar a una mujer morena que se encontraba desnuda arrastrándose huyendo de un hombre. Iba a irme pero escuché el pensamiento asqueroso del hombre y brinqué haciendo caer al hombre hasta hacerlo perder la coincidencia. Vi que era efectivamente una mujer morena, estaba herida de bala, tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo con ella en brazos.  
Fin del sueño.

Desperté tranquila, me duché y bajé ya estaba Jess desayunando con mis padres los saludé y tomé el desayuno en silencio, y suspiré, y mis padres se miraron entre sí. Cuando nos despedimos, hicimos la misma rutina del día anterior. Sin embargo, los hermanos morenos nos esperaban y junto a ellos estaba Marley que me sonrió hasta ruborizarse, y yo con una sonrisa apagada la saludé, y a los demás con la cabeza. Empezaron a caminar detrás mío como si fueran mi escolta, al menos ya me sentía más ambientada. Kitty ni se acercaba, suponía que algo tenía que ver Jess. O simplemente le tenía miedo. Cuando vi a Quinn con los ojos llorosos, el dolor volvió tan fuerte que caí de rodillas escuchaba el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos, los latidos iban lento, volví a toser sangre. Todo se volvía borroso, escuchaba de fondo los gritos de Santana para que se largaran, y yo veía a una Quinn borrosa asustarse más y más. El dolor atacó más duro aún, y caí al suelo.


	4. Chap 3

Capítulo 3

Nuevamente desperté, pero esta vez estaba en el hospital de mis papás, no sabía porque ese dolor estaba creciendo, tenía miedo de morir joven. Lo que recuerdo es que estaba viendo a Quinn y de ahí el dolor incrementó y nada más, en eso escuché la puerta abrirse eran los chicos, Marley corrió prácticamente hacia mí y los demás sólo negaban con la cabeza.  
\- Rach, ¿estás bien, qué tienes?- Dijo seriamente preocupada.  
\- Estoy bien, y no sé, papá no ha venido a verme-  
\- Bueno Berry, nos pegaste un gran susto- Obviamente ella sabe y los demás la razón por la cual yo estaba así, pero no sabían que tanto me afectaba por cierta rubia.  
\- Si, ni me lo recuerdes López- Dije sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.  
\- Veo que recuerdas nuestro apellido eh- Sonrió satisfecha cada vez iba recordando un poco más.  
\- Si al parecer, pero aún tengo idea Santana- Marley me miraba sin entender- Marley, en este momento no estoy para contestar preguntas, de dónde son, quiénes son y cómo los conozco- Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Marley sonroja me dijo:  
\- ¿Cómo sabías que eso iba a preguntar?- No quiso mirar a los demás.  
\- No tengo la menor idea Rose- Dije cerrando los ojos.  
Hasta que llegó papá Hiram, cerró la puerta y dijo que a Marley la venían a recoger mientras la joven se retiraba. Él se sentó muy tranquilamente y me preguntó:  
\- Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?- Me miraba directamente.  
\- Papá, me siento bien, un poco distinta, pero bien-  
\- Rach, ¿algo que decirme?-  
\- Papá, la verdad es que todo me parece muy extraño, sabes tuve un sueño dónde veía a una chica morena, que era mujer ¿lobo? Y yo la rescataba- Pensaba y dije de repente- Esperen un momento, eras tú Santana- Me tapé la boca sorprendida.  
\- Hija, quiero que sepas algo, yo...-  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta, me arreglé con toda la duda del mundo y me fui con ellos, el silencio era muy incómodo. Regresamos al McKinley, e ingresamos a clases, esta vez me tocaba con Quinn, pero traté de evitarla a toda costa.  
Hasta que el señor Schuester ingresó al salón no sin antes dar un aviso importante:  
\- Bien muchachos, quiero dar un aviso a los miembros del Glee Club, mañana será la primer reunión-  
La clase transcurrió con normalidad, por primera vez no me sentía acosada por nadie. Al salir alguien me empujó sabía quién era, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo yo tenía más fuerza, y en un acto inconsciente me volteé y la amenacé como siempre quería hacerlo:  
\- Mira idiota, estoy harta de que te creas la maldita reina de este lugar, me vuelves a tocar y no sabes de qué puedo ser capaz, ¿entendido?- Dije muy molesta, mientras los alumnos empezaban a hacer círculo hasta que llegó Santana y gritó:  
\- ¿Qué ven? Inútiles largo de aquí- Todos salieron incluyendo Kitty.  
\- ¿Qué?- Pregunté cuando los cuatro me miraron con orgullo.  
\- Esa es mi amiga dijo Jess- Mientras me ponía un brazo en los hombros. Y los demás hacían bromas.  
Al día siguiente:

Me desperté y me sentía mejor, más fuerte más saludable, y más atractiva, no tuve sueños, y lo más importante hoy había Glee Club. Bajé y Jess me esperaba con los chicos, cada día me acostumbraba más a ellos, saludé a mis padres y nos fuimos al McKinley. Al llegar vi como los jugadores del fútbol americano metían a un chico al basurero, y decidí ir a dejarlos en su lugar, los chicos me siguieron:  
\- ¡Ey tú!- Empujé a uno con contextura gruesa y de ojos café.  
\- ¿Qué quieres enana?- Me dijo molesto.  
\- Saca al chico del basurero ya- Vi como se reía de mí, y me enojé y lo empujé botándolo al suelo, y lo volví a levantar con una mano y le dije:  
\- Sácalo te digo- Lo solté y al parecer me hizo caso. Después se fue, el otro pobre chico me miró sus ojos eran azules, piel blanca, y su cabello bien peinado, creo que es gay. Lo terminé de sacudir y me dio las gracias de manera efusiva.  
\- Ya tranquilo, dime, ¿cuál es tú nombre?- Pregunté serena.  
\- Soy Kurt Hummel, soy nuevo me trasladaron de Dalton Academy- Sonrió nervioso.  
\- Mi nombres Rachel Berry, ellos son Noah López, Jake López, Santana López y Jessica Simmons- Los presenté y él sólo sonrió de manera divertida y levantando la mano.  
\- Un placer, es que estaba buscando a mi hermanastra Quinn Fabray- Dijo apenado.  
\- Vaya, Kurt, no me lo esperaba- Dije invitándolo a caminar con nosotros.- Buscaremos a Quinn-  
A la entrada, todos se dividieron, Kurt nos dijo que después iría con ella, porque no quería llegar tarde a él le tocaba biología, y a mi mal gusto cálculo. El día pasó rápido y nos fuimos para el almuerzo, al parecer Kurt encontró a Quinn, me sentí relajada, tuve un pequeño roce con Kitty pero salió corriendo. Vi a los gemelos llegar con Marley mientras Jess hablaba de algo con Santana y los saludé tomaron su almuerzo y comenzaron a caminar hacia mí.  
\- ¿Qué tal tú día Berry?- Preguntó muy amena Santana.  
\- Aburrido, y ¿el de ustedes?- Me contestaron lo mismo, almorzamos lo mismo.  
Cuando, por inercia volteé a ver, presencié al novio de Quinn llegar y no tenía buena cara, levantó de forma brusca a Quinn y se la llevó lejos, tuve que agarrarme la cabeza sentí la mirada de Jess sobre mí y me levanté sin rumbo original nada más caminaba. Hasta llegar dónde jamás esperé estar.


	5. Chap 4

Capítulo 4

Llegué dónde estaba Quinn con el novio pero tuve que esconderme detrás de los casilleros para no ser vista, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que el tipo le decía a ella:

\- Mira Fabray, ya estoy harto de ti me entiendes, llevamos meses saliendo y no me dejas tocarte- La agarra fuerte del rostro y yo apretaba duro mi quijada y mis puños. - ¿Quieres que te deje ah, para que tu papito te regañe por no casarte con un millonario como yo? Porque lo sabes bien Fabray, soy el único en Lima millonario, te pareces tanto a mi pequeña hermana Brittany- Le dijo riéndose de ella.

\- Oye estúpido- Salí de dónde estaba, nuevamente no era la misma Rachel, yo era otra.  
\- ¿Qué quieres idiota? No vez que estoy ocupado con mi noviecita- Dijo con ironía el muy bastardo.  
\- ¿Novia? A la que tratas como una esclava sólo por "tienes" dinero- Hice comillas y comencé a caminar hacia él.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú, mocosa insolente?- Dijo alejándose de Quinn para encararme.  
\- Yo soy...-  
\- Barbra- Me interrumpió Santana, pero noté como ella tenía su quijada apretada para no saltarle encima, al parecer el tipo trataba de recordarla pero, en ese instante llegó el señor Schuester, con su típica sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, es hora de la reunión, ¿pasas Quinn?- Ella sólo asintió y se adentró- ¿Rachel entrarás?-  
\- Claro, señor Schue, pero sólo si mis amigos me acompañan- Dije con tranquilidad, y él sólo aceptó confundido.  
El tipo se fue no sin antes darme una mirada asesina y yo sonriendo diabólicamente, había logrado que se fuera y dejara en paz a Quinn por ahora. Cuando todos los miembros entraron, vi que Kurt entró saludando al señor Schue y mis amigos y yo lo saludamos levantando la mano. Ya era parte del Club, y sinceramente ya no me interesa participar aquí, sólo esperando el momento ideal, estaba harta de las malditas acusaciones que me hacían. Después de un rato el señor Schue que había salido ingresó con el detestable Finn Hudson y ahí estalló la bomba.  
\- ¿Qué hace este idiota acá?- Escupí con odio.  
\- Rachel, más respeto por favor- Lo defendía él.  
\- ¿Respeto? No me haga reír, si este gigantón nos ha hecho la vida imposible, ah pero claro, es el inútil del mariscal de campo, ¿entonces hay que idolatrarlo? No señor, estoy harta de este maldito Club, que sólo me exige a mí los malditos solos, cuando están Mercedes que tiene una voz espectacular, Tina una voz bellísima, y ni para qué decir la de Quinn que es una voz de ángel, pero no, me atacan a mí, ¿usted no se ha preguntado si yo quiero eso? Pues no, no lo quiero, quédese con el estúpido mariscal, Jess, Santana, Noah, Jake vámonos de acá- Ellos fielmente me siguieron hasta que escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí.  
\- Regresa Rachel, por favor, hazlo por mí- Decía una voz perfectamente reconocida para mí.  
\- Lo siento Quinn, pero yo no seré partícipe del fiasco que hará la lombriz de tierra de Finn, pero te pido un favor cuídate- Escuché un suspiro ahogado y comenzó a caminar pero lejos de mí.  
Seguí mi camino, y volví a toser vi mi mano y tenía sangre, y comencé a debilitarme, Santana y Jess me agarraron comenzaba a debilitarme cada vez más.  
Estaba definitivamente muriendo no escuchaba mi corazón, vi como Jess decidió cargarme, y corrió a una velocidad imparable, susurré:  
\- Llévame al bosque Jess- Me montó al carro de Santana y los demás y le dio la orden de dónde ir, Noah iba en la moto de Jess, mis hemorragias eran peor, estaba haciéndome pálida y los huesos de mi cara se marcaban más. Jess le gritaba a Santana que fuera más rápido, necesitaban llegar a tiempo. Porque si no las cosas estarían peor.  
Cuando llegamos al bosque quise ir a un lugar en específico, y mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas, y comencé a gritar con la fuerza que tenía mis pulmones, y me acosté agarraba mi pecho se estaba contrayendo, y me desmayé. Comencé a soñar, o más bien recordar.  
Flashback:

Me encuentro en una junta con mi familia yo estaba llorando con fuerza y tratando de huir.  
\- ¡Déjenme ir!- Exclamé  
\- No puedes Berry- Me decía Santana.  
\- Dios, ¿acaso no entienden que es el amor de mi vida?- No podía limpiarme las lágrimas eran muchas.  
\- Lo sabemos Berry, pero en esta vida no, aún no- Me abrazaba Santana.  
\- Escúchenme bien- Me levanté- Si en otra vida yo Rachel Berry, sé que Lucy está conmigo y se llega a repetir la misma historia, les juro por el Clan Vamperstown  
que la convertiré, porque hoy ella estuviera conmigo- Dije retirándome.  
Somos esclavos de la noche, no podemos dormir, sólo podemos quedarnos vagando por la oscuridad, hoy perdí a la mujer que cautivó mi corazón, a la mujer que he esperado conocer hace un siglo, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos, pero me vengaré de aquél que la haya asesinado. Te amo Lucy Fabrel, si estás en mi destino te protegeré. Porque yo Rachel Berry Duquesa de esta villa, jamás te volverá a perder.  
Fin Flashback.  
Me desperté en una cabaña, sentía todo diferente, tenía sed, mucha sed, podía oler la sangre de los animales, abrí mis ojos ya no siento el latir de mi corazón. Pero estoy viva, ¿qué soy? Caminé sin querer a una velocidad extraordinaria, casi quiebro el espejo, me comencé a mirar, mi piel era pálida pero seguía viéndose morena, mi corte de cabello era distinto, tenía pava, y mechas de otro color, tenía un tatuaje al parecer era un escudo, veo mis brazos y se notan musculosos, alzo mi blusa y veo que mi cuerpo está definido y mis abdominales están perfectamente marcados. Y lo principal mis ojos son rojos, supongo que tengo hambre.  
Puedo distinguir un olor apestoso y pude cerrar mis ojos y ver que eran mis amigos menos Marley, apenas abrí mi boca descubrí mis colmillos. Vaya me veo sexy, volvieron a su normalidad, ya estaban ellos en la puerta, con una sonrisa impecable, supongo que era hora de averiguar.  
\- No has cambiado Berry- Me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.  
\- Lo mismo te digo López, aunque tú olor no cambia- Los demás se rieron.  
\- Si, si Berry, suponíamos que estabas sedienta, y te trajimos comida- Me dieron una bolsa repleta de comida, les pedí que me acompañaran.  
\- Bien, supongo que mis ojos volvieron a su color natural ¿cierto?- Asintieron y yo sonreí- Quiero decirles algo, ya sé quién en realidad soy, pero he perdido la memoria, así que estoy teniendo pequeños colapsos al recordar algunas cosas- Fruncí el seño.  
\- No hay problema Rachel- Dijo Jake, primer vez que me dirige la palabra- Siempre hemos sido tus amigos después de lo que hiciste por nuestra hermana- Me miraba serio.  
\- Sea lo que haya hecho jamás me arrepentiré de haber salvado a Santana- Les sonreí con honestidad- Ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?-  
\- Una semana- Dijo papá desde la puerta.  
Yo corrí para abrazarlo, ahora más que nunca sabía quién era.  
\- Papá, te extrañé- Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Y nosotros a ti mi amor, mi duquesa- Me abrazaba llorando. Cuando se separó de mí, me dijo: - Rach, ahora tienes que tener cuidado, tus colapsos pueden ser en cualquier momento, hace un semana caíste en coma, porque el veneno estaba influyendo con lentitud y por eso tenías dolores espantosos, Santana me explicó como sucedió, ya estabas teniendo ataques fuertes, nosotros olíamos tú sangre, tu padre me quería convencer de que te dijéramos la verdad, pero no podíamos- Me acariciaba el pelo.  
\- Está bien papá, ya lo importante es que ya sé quién soy- Le sonreí con ternura.  
Ahora nada más me queda esperar recordar todo, y más que todo ir por ti Lucy sea dónde estés, ah e ir por Brittany, se lo prometí a Santana y se lo cumpliré, porque yo soy Rachel Berry duquesa y miembro del Clan Vamperstown.


	6. Chap 5

Capítulo 5

Esa mismo día en la noche, comencé a disfrutar saliendo con Noah, porque como me dijo que tenía que empezar a disfrutar de mi inmortalidad, tomar sin embriagarse ni que afecte el organismo. Yo acepté gustosamente, me sentía yo, mañana sería un nuevo día para ir al Instituto y ser quién realmente soy, obviamente siendo discreta, nadie tiene que saber que soy vampiro, pero si cambiaré todo mi vestuario, que es de mal gusto. Tenía un poco de mis recuerdos, a Jess, Santana, Noah y Jake aunque noto que este anda raro conmigo. Después averiguaré que es lo que le sucede.  
Las horas se pasaron volando, pero saben qué al diablo, ya no tengo que preocuparme por dormir. Ese pensamiento me causó gracia y Noah se me quedó viendo y me dijo:  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa Rachel?, ya era hora que volvieras a ser tú, aunque aún te falta recuperar la memoria, hace un siglo atrás tú, Santana y yo éramos como hermanos, todo lo hacíamos juntos- Tomó un poco de cerveza y la dejó en la barra- Todo iba de maravilla, nuestros Clanes unidos para patearle el trasero a los Vlamperstreet, yo era el mujeriego del Clan, al igual que tú mi querida amiga- Me agarró amistosamente el hombro.  
\- Con que era mujeriega eh- Ambos nos reímos, hasta que unas chicas guapas llegaron, y Noah me guiñó el ojo pero yo negué divertida con la cabeza. Sinceramente, no hablé con ellos del recuerdo que tuve sobre Lucy, pero no evitaba ponerme triste recordando que ella había fallecido, y no pude evitarlo. No quisiera recordar de qué fue su muerte. Pero también sé que tarde o temprano ese recuerdo volverá. Un silencio ocurrió en mi mente, cuando recordé de inmediato que yo tenía hermanos, Blaine Evon y Brody Stephen. ¿Dónde estarán? Me levanté del asiento y esquivé a las chicas que querían bailar conmigo, y salí del lugar, había una luna hermosa, y muy brillante. Noah no estaba supuse divertida dónde estaría, me metí dentro del bosque dónde nadie me viese y comencé a correr y saltar sobre los árboles, realmente extrañé esa sensación de nuevo en mí. De pronto escuché el aullido de un lobo, no cualquier lobo supe de inmediato que era Santana, su aullido era de tristeza y soledad, estábamos lejos de nuestros Clanes, pero en mi interior sabía que era más allá de eso, ella lloraba por Brittany, dejé de pensar para posicionarme cerca de ella, divisé su forma de lobo, realmente era una mujer lobo hermosa, de piel dorada, con mechones de color café sobre sus orejas y pecho. Hasta que ella me descubrió y me dijo:  
\- Nunca dejas tus viejas costumbres Berry- Dijo divertida pero con melancolía. Yo me bajé del árbol de un salto.  
\- Eso jamás López, además que Noah se fue a divertir un rato, ya sabes nunca cambiará- Me senté a su lado quitándome la chaqueta de cuero negro.  
\- Sé que no soy expresiva Rae, pero realmente extraño a Britt- Britt, por años he buscado a mi alma gemela, y cuando la encontré me fue arrebatada de las manos y de mis cuatro patas- Yo le acaricié el pelaje y ella se arrecostaba en mis piernas y lloraba.  
\- Sabes San, tampoco soy de expresar nada, pero el día que Lucy murió- Me volteó a ver sorprendida- Si, recordé eso, recuerdo a ver llorado mientras me alientabas, yo te prometí San, encontraré a Britt- Britt, y ustedes estarán juntas para toda la eternidad- Le dije mirando la luna.  
\- Gracias Rae, de verdad gracias, cuando encontremos a Lucy, no dejaré que nadie se interponga en su camino, pero llegará el momento en que tengamos que partir a nuestros Clanes Rach, y eso será peligroso, porque en la próxima luna roja, se cumplirá la profecía- Suspiró pesadamente.  
\- ¿Profecía, guerra, luna roja?- Le pregunté sintiendo como que algo importante olvidaba. Ella se metió en los arbustos para cambiarse, y regresó a su manera humana. Y se sentó conmigo, me agarró la mano y me explicó qué: Hace siglos atrás los Berry eran amigos fraternos de los Smyth, pero una noche, dos de sus hijos mataron a uno de los brujos más poderosos que existían, en ellos una maldición derramó que dice así: "Muertos acabarais por guerras y maldad, vuestro grupo en Clanes se dividirá, vuestros hijos prodigios se enfrentarán y por vuestra culpa uno de ellos morirá, en cada luna roja la batalla se dará, hasta que uno de ellos sobrevivirá y la maldición por fin desaparecerá". Desde ahí se dividió en dos Clanes de vampiros: Vampersdown pertenecientes a los Berry, su Clan permanecía sobrio de sangre, y mientras los Vlamperstreet, dirigidos por los Smyth consumían como bestias carne y sangre humana. Cada luna roja sus hijos se enfrentaban en una batalla que duraba dos días enteros, todos morían menos los apegados al destino de los hijos pródigos. Para reconocer cuales eran, una marca con su escudo poseían en la mano izquierda en su muñeca al interior de ella.  
Cuando Santana terminó de explicarme la historia, procedí a mirar mi tatuaje, no podía creerlo, yo era hija pródigo el futuro de mi Clan estaba en mis manos, se aproximaba la luna roja, y yo sin recuperar mi memoria.


	7. Chap 6

Capítulo 6

Corrimos por varias horas por los campos internos del bosque, pero no podía obligarme a recordar todo, porque no daba fruto. Santana se divertía conmigo, hasta se sumó Noah, Jess, y Jake no sé. Santana me dijo algo como de que había ido a buscar a Marley. No es que no quiera que Jake esté con Marley, sino que sé que yo lo gusto a ella, le he podido escuchar el pensamiento. Y Jake me odiará por eso, pero tendré que aclararle a Marley que ella no me gusta.  
No quiero estar con nadie, cuando ahora sé que Lucy puede estar reencarnada y sobre todo porque una guerra se aproxima, decidimos que era hora de volver para ducharnos y ver televisión, así yo aprovecharía para preguntarles a mis padres sobre el paradero de mis hermanos.  
Al parecer papá LeRoy al fin había llegado, hacía tanto que no lo veía, papá Hiram me explicó que las veces que yo caía en coma momentáneo él no se encontraba en Ohio, sino que estaba en lo alto de Lima para ver que todo estuviera en orden en el Clan. Él apenas me vio corrió hacia mí y abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho después de limpiarse algunas lágrimas.  
\- Pasen muchachos, la cena está más que servida, Hiram está que no aguanta el hambre por esperarlos- Nos abrió paso a la cocina.  
\- Hola papá, ahora que están los dos quiero preguntarles sobre el paradero de Blaine y de Brody- Me senté después de ellos a la mesa. Mientras me miraban con orgullo y unían sus manos, mientras Santana me guiñaba el ojo y Noah movía la cabeza con aprobación, Jess me sonreía y yo alazaba mis hombros con naturalidad.  
\- Mira amor, Blaine estaba de viaje por Italia, le mandé un comunicado de que mañana llegara a casa, mientras Brody está momentáneamente en New York aprendiendo sobre la danza, vendrá pasado mañana, al parecer tiene un romance con una profesora, algo así le explicó, los mandamos lejos, porque no queríamos asustarte- Yo asentí mientras le daba comienzo a la cena.  
Pasamos viendo películas toda la madrugada, veíamos lo estúpidos que nos hacían en las películas, ¿brillábamos si nos pegaba el sol? Pff jamás eso nos causó tanta gracia a nosotros que casi nos orinábamos, cierto no teníamos que ir a hacer las necesidades, así que lo dejaré de forma metafórica. Pedí permiso para comprar un auto, pero no se me dejaba aún, ya recordaré el por qué, porque algo debió pasar. Estaba animada, mi hermano Blaine Evon iría al McKinley conmigo, uno más para no estar sola. Aunque les dije a mis amigos que a veces querría estar sola, para analizar y tratar de recordar, ellos me dijeron que no había problema. Ese era un nuevo comienzo para mí, nuevo look, un radical nuevo comienzo. Me puse jeans negros muy ajustados a mi, una blusa sin manda negra, mi chaqueta de cuero negro, un brazalete de cuero que cubría mi tatuaje, lo toqué con delicadeza antes de ponérmelo y sonreí. Me delineé los ojos con un negro profundo, y mis labios de un color rojo un poco intenso como el café de Santana. Olvidaba mis botas tipo militar, ya estaba lista así que brinqué por las escaleras, me despedí de mis padres y me monté en la motocicleta de Jess. Los tres hermanos iban adelante en el carro de Santana. Cuando llegamos la misma rutina pero con algo distinto, si señores, las miradas se posaban en Rachel Berry, y yo sonreía con malicia, mientras percibía el olor de la sangre de Blaine, busqué el rastro hasta que lo vi hablando con alguien y ese alguien era Kurt. Corrí de forma "normal" hacia él y me le tiré encima y este me abrazó fuerte, brincando de alegría al verme. Estaba distinto a como medio podía recordarlo, tenía el pelo encolochado, y con un poco de barba, estaba vestido con una camisa color rosa, un moño color vino y pantalón verde recogido en los ruedos y zapatillas color vino.  
\- Hermanita, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- Me volvía a abrazar para después agarrar mis manos.  
\- Ya Evon, sabes que no me gusta tus lloriqueos- Agarré su pelo y le dije de nuevo: Aparte de que me gusta más cuando unas gomina de pelo- Fruncí el ceño y él se rió-  
\- ¿Rachel?- una vocecilla curiosa dijo mi nombre.  
\- Si Kurt, soy yo- Le sonreí afirmando.  
\- Querida, déjame decirte que ese look te sienta muy bien- Me inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo. Me reí y le agradecí.  
\- Me imagino que ya conoces a Blaine mi hermano menor- Él se sonrojó y yo vi la chispita de ternura en los ojos de Evon.  
Santana y los demás chicos me esperaban en los adentros del Instituto. Saludaron calurosamente a Evon, me gusta llamarlo Evon. Mientras nos robábamos miradas de todos y todas, nadie podía creer el cambio de Rachel Berry, sonreí agarrando más el brazo de mi hermano, ya lo extraña bastante.  
Al término del primer bloque, teníamos que ir al almuerzo, ganándonos las miradas de los demás, pero algo curioso es que Marley estaba más nerviosa que nunca, y pude leer su pensamiento, hoy me diría que le gusta, por otra parte leí el de Kitty diciendo que me tenía envidia ya que Marley no se fijaba en mí. Vi a Quinn pero no podía leer su mente, algo me bloqueaba la intensión, luego vi entrar al estúpido de Alexander. Como odiaba a ese tipo, primero por tratar como una mierda a Quinn y segundo por robar al amor de la vida de Santana.


	8. Chap 7

Capítulo 7

Por ahora no me importaba, así que me senté con mis amigos, y mi hermano, hasta que Marley me dijo que si podía hablar conmigo. Sabía a qué se refería, me iba a decir, y por la cara de Jake me decía todo, Santana me sonreía de alguna forma para que me tranquilizara, y la cara de confusión de Evon sabía que tenía que contarle todo, es más ahora más que nunca las chicas me voltean a ver como si yo fuera su nueva presa, sentía la mirada de Quinn.

Pero no podía verla, no porque no quisiera sino porque no quería ir a partirle la cara a ese tipo que sólo la manosea de bajo de la mesa, mientras ella se pone incómoda y lo quita. Accedí al pedido de Marley y salimos, caminamos en silencio hasta el campo de fútbol, no había nadie, bueno eso creía yo, porque a lo lejos veía a Jake escondido, y yo negaba con la cabeza, cuando volteé a ver a Marley esta se me lanzó a los labios, y me besó yo me quedé pasmada la aparté un poco brusca, ella salió corriendo al ver que no fue correspondida y también vi como Jake la llegaba a consolar, dándome una mirada asesina, yo no podía reaccionar estaba mareada, sentía solamente el viento pegar contra mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos y pude recordar algo.

Flashback:

Me encontraba en un bar, habían muchas chicas y yo comencé a ligar con varias, hasta que salí corriendo porque escuchaba los gritos de una mujer, subí a la habitación y la vi estaba desangrándose, vi en sus ojos pidiendo piedad.

Fin flashback.

Santana corrió y me sostuvo. Evon llegó también, mientras Noah llegó a paso lento como todo chico malo. Retando a todos los jugadores del campo que empezaban a llegar para el entrenamiento, cuando por fin me estabilicé. No fuimos a clases, ninguno entendíamos por qué teníamos que ir, si éramos inmortales, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, les conté que había recordado, entonces Evon para zanjarme el tema me preguntó si quería saber cómo nos hicimos hermanos. Y pedí que contara, empezando a narrar Evon nos sentamos cómodos en el campo ignorando por completo los reclamos de jugadores.

Narra Blaine:

Fue una tarde de luna llena que yo caminaba con mi elegante traje color azul marfil, corbata y sombrero. Como en esa época ser gay era lo peor de lo peor, yo caminaba para ver a mí amado. No podía tomar taxi, sospecharían más de mí, así que decidí caminar tranquilamente, mientras saludaba a una que otra señora que me topaba, y silbaba. Entrando a un callejón vi como unos hombres seguían mis pasos, pero yo los ignoraba pensando que era superstición, mis padres fueron asesinados, pero nunca me dijeron cómo, solamente me dijeron que unos villanos los atacaron para asaltarlos.

Crecí con tus padres, pero no te conocía, siguiendo con el relato, cuando veía que los hombres ya no se encontraban detrás mío, sonreí tranquilo y seguí caminando a paso firme y nuevamente feliz porque vería a mi amado. Christopher se llamaba, chico glamoroso, ojos como el cielo. Vivía muy lejos de mí, pero a mi no me importaba pasar caminando kilómetros para verlo y besarlo. Tenía que atravesar una parte del bosque para llegar a otra carretera, que me llevaría hasta a él, de pronto se hizo más oscuro, yo había olvidado llevar la linterna, algo muy estúpido de hecho, pero bueno era todo o nada. Sentía que alguien me veía de hacía rato, entonces comencé a entrar en pánico, un arbusto se había movido, yo escuché un quejido fuerte. No soporté la curiosidad y me fui a fijar, recuerdo que había revelado con algo, de repente vi como cuatro hombres comían algo, al percatarse de mi presencia miré que se comían a un hombre, salí llorando de ese lugar corriendo por todas partes para que no me alcanzaran, cuando choqué fuertemente con uno de esos hombres, estaba cubierto de sangre, y pedazos de piel, tuve que vomitar por la abominación que vi. Me desmayé, al despertar me encontraba de nuevo en casa, ahí estabas tú Rachel, te pregunté quién eras, y me dijiste soy tú hermana, estuviste apunto de morir en manos del Clan Vlamperstreet, ahí me explicaste que yo ya no era mortal, sino inmortal, que ya era vampiro. Por suerte Hiram y LeRoy eran tus padres también. Después está nuestro hermano Brody, pero su historia te la contará él.

Fin narración.

\- Y desde ahí, hemos estado juntos estos cien años- Finalizó de decir Blaine.

\- Largo de aquí inútiles- Gritó nada más que el chico que atacó a Kurt la vez pasada.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres manteca?- Atacó Santana- No sabes con quienes te meten barriga-

\- Ustedes no son más que unos ineptos, unas señoritas que se les quiebran las uñas, reguero de maricones- Escupió.

Vi a Noah levantarse, empujándolo haciéndolo caer, los otros jugadores llegaron para defenderlo, y empezó el juego dijo Santana. Me puse en guardia y sentí que uno me empujó pero ni siquiera me movió, pero Jess fue más rápida y lo levantó del suelo y se los arrojó a los demás con miedo se fueron corriendo. Y nosotros, comenzamos a caminar como si nada saludando a la entrenadora Beiste. Nos caía muy bien estaba mujer, era muy buena amigas de mis padres. Ella nos guiñó un ojo y caminamos para los interiores del Instituto, abrí mi casillero para sacar lo que Santana me dijo, el montón de números telefónicos de chicas. Nos reímos escandalosamente, Jess me agarraba de los hombres, de pronto vimos a Alexander salir de una manera sospechosa del baño, y después a una Quinn llorando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta pero se chocó conmigo me agarró fuertemente de la chaqueta y sollozó tan fuerte que sentí su aliento en mi nariz la abracé a mi cuerpo y caímos de rodillas. Santana tenía los ojos llorosos no veía motivo, Noah me abrazó y yo por los hombros y yo sigo sin entender y Jess vigilaba que no llegara el tipejo ese.

Vi como sus muñecas estaban rojas y moradas, la había forcejeado, cuando dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta y se levantó comenzando a correr estaba asustada, y nada más dije en voz alta:

\- ¿Por qué Quinn?- Impacté mi cuerpo contra el de Jess, para no ir a buscar al tipo y romperle la cara. Estuve pensando toda la tarde y noche que ya era hora para ir a investigar sobre Alexander Pierce y sobre el paradero de Brittany.


	9. Chap 8

Capítulo 8

Después de lo acontecido con Quinn, decidí salir a correr toda la noche, quería despejar mi mente todo esto de ser vampiro e hija pródigo era difícil a pesar de ser inmortal, no quiero pensar en ella, no sé por qué causa tanto efecto en mí, pero luego recordé que tengo que ir a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Brittany. Me detuve en un árbol, para observar como unos hombres persiguen a una joven, pude oler la sangre de la muchacha pero la de ellos no, quiere decir que son vampiros también, me acerqué más y pude divisar que la muchacha corría por su vida, al parecer era rubia también, no sé que tiene el destino contra mí porque era rubia como Quinn. Así que los perseguí interponiéndome entre ambos, pude observar sus ojos hambrientos de sangre y de deseo pero de carne. La muchacha se había desmayado así que aproveché la tomé entre mis brazos y salí corriendo me perseguían pero yo pude dejar a la muchacha en el hospital de mí padre. A la salida me estaban esperando me lo suponía, a esos tres se les sumaron otros cuatro, al parecer les había quitado su cena. De un brinco llegó Jess, siempre tan ideal para esos momentos, uno se me tiró encima pero yo lo lancé lejos de mí, Jess luchaba con dos, pero de un salto le pude arrancar la cabeza a uno, cuando de la nada llegó Santana me gritó dándome una espada, me sonreí diabólicamente para hacer una maniobras y comenzar a atacarlos. Los despedacé todos como si de carne se tratase mientras mi padre de un brinco los quemó a todos quedando en cenizas.

Santana, con sus hermanos y Jess me felicitaron y Evon que se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió porque había mejorado notablemente mis movimientos a los antiguos. Pregunté sobre el estado de la muchacha, pero mi padre Hiram me dio una mala noticia, a ella le dio un paro cardiovascular mientras se detuvo de golpe después de haber corrido, era muy linda, estaba joven, se veía atlética.

En un acto sin pensar lo que ocurriría la mordí transmitiéndole mi veneno, pese a que mi padre LeRoy me soltó ya no podrían hacer nada, Santana curiosa sacó su billetera e identidad y la leyó su identificación:

Frannie Fabray, 27 años de edad, ciudad de origen Lima Ohio, padres: Judy Fabray, y Russel Fabray.

Yo me quedé con su sangre en la boca.

\- ¡Esperen!, Santana, ¿dijiste Fabray?- No lo podía creer.

\- Estás sorda o qué Berry, si dije Fabray- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Grité, me puse las manos en la cabeza y me arrodillé frente al cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa?- Preguntó Jess.

\- Ella es la hermana de Quinn, la rubia que hace unas horas me abrazó llorando-

Mi padre miró a Frannie y le tocó el pulso, y dijo:

\- Bueno, al parecer el veneno de Rach ya está dando resultados, porque miren dónde al parecer tenía un serio golpe está desapareciendo- Nos mostró y yo tenía miedo, ¿por qué mierda lo hice?.

\- Padres, ¿ahora qué haremos?, supongo que esto es mi culpa, pero no me arrepiento de haberla ayudado, iba morir de una manera horrible, imaginando que ellos son del Clan Vlamperstreet- Dije tomando asiento.

\- Por ahora, nos queda esperar a que ella despierte para explicarle lo sucedido, como es tú veneno, será de nuestro Clan, el problema acá es que ella no podrá volver a su hogar, no puede exponerse de tal manera- Me agarró el hombro mientras nos explicaba a nosotros. Y continuó: - Lo que si me preocupa es el hecho de que los Vlamperstreet estén llegando a esta zona de Lima. No creo que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que estás viva- Se quedó pensativo.

\- Si de algo sirve, yo escuché por parte de Marley, que han hallado un cuerpo descuartizado ayer en la noche- Dijo Jake, mirándome para esperar alguna reacción de mí parte.

\- Entonces, por lo ocurrido hoy, hay que estar alertas, sólo espero que a mi Britt- Britt no le haya pasado nada malo- Salió diciendo Santana del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente los seis regresamos a la cabaña, hoy no queríamos ir al Instituto sólo Evon fue, y si decidiéramos ir iríamos al segundo bloque de clases. Porque hoy llegaría Brody Stephen, mi hermano mayor, sinceramente estoy ansiosa para que me cuente como es que terminó siendo mi hermano mayor. Escuchamos ha alguien correr, era él podía sentirlo. Hasta que abrió la puerta, andaba camisa blanca de manga corta, dejando ver sus músculos, pelo corto y sus ojos azules brillando más que nunca extendió sus brazos y yo lo abracé con felicidad, lo extrañé tanto.

\- Entonces, ¿volvió a casa la pequeña Berry?- Los demás rieron por el apodo y yo le pegué en son de broma por el hombro.

\- Quiero que me cuentes Brody, cómo te hiciste mi hermano, como ya sabrás no tengo memoria- Servimos mucha comida para que él y nosotros nos alimentáramos y comenzara a contar:

Narra Brody:

Hace 100 años yo me encontraba en New York City, estrenando una obra fantástica en Broadway, mis padres y yo íbamos a un restaurante un poco lujoso para celebrar mi futuro estrellato a Broadway. Éramos una de las pocas familias millonarias de esa épica, ese día mi madre andaba luciendo sus joyas, mi padre su saco de piel de león, y yo andaba un saco de terciopelo negro, reíamos, yo los abrazaba por los hombros, de pronto yo hablaba con el muchacho que hacía reservas, cuando volteo para preguntarles a ellos si tenían cambio, lo único que vi a dos hombres que corrían velozmente los llevaban de rehenes, corrí para tratar de alcanzarlos, cuando traté de golpear a uno de ellos me quebré totalmente la mano, también me tomó por rehén cuando llegamos a un bosque lejos de la ciudad, yo les decía que si les interesaba el dinero que se llevaran todo pero que nos dejaran en paz. Pero, lo único que me gané es la risa de uno de ellos, lo que hicieron me marcó de por vida, en ese momento, desnudaron a mis padres, y... Comenzaron a comerlos al frente de mí, mientras ellos gritaban peor que las películas de terror. Era un llanto horrible, y yo me desmayaba, pero reaccionaba pensando que era un sueño, pero no, nada era un sueño. Cuando tocaba mi turno, cerré mis ojos pero no me hicieron nada, al abrirlos vi a esos dos gentiles hombres llevarme con ellos, me adoptaron, pero a los años, comencé a enfermar, tenía una bacteria transmitida por el canibalismo de esos vampiros, una noche empecé a agonizar, no quería morir, exclamaba que me salvaran la vida, cuando los vi a los ojos comencé a llorar enfrente de ellos, entonces uno de ellos me pidió perdón y me inyectó, luego de ahí caí en coma, pensando que estaba muerto, pero me sentía distinto el mismo Brody de antes pero como algo distinto. Luego me explicaron todo, y de ahí jamás en esos 100 años nos hemos separado. Y cuando te conocí eras una chiquilla, te vi crecer en dos meses ya tenías la edad adulta, luego conocí a Evon.

Fin de narración.

Derramé algunas lágrimas porque aunque no tengamos función del organismo aún sentimos el amor afortunadamente, solo para nuestro Clan. Después de algunas horas de que Brody me contara la historia, decidimos ir a jugar fútbol americano, pero a Jake se le ocurrió llevar a Marley, entonces se nos hacía más difícil. Pero aún así comenzamos a jugar, Evon no le gusta practicarlo pero si verlo entonces él y Marley serían los árbitros del partido.

Por milésimas de segundo le ganamos a Jake, Jess y a Noah. Marley parecía no dejar de mirarme a mí a Jake. Cuando la fue a dejar a la casa, regresó muy molesto y me comenzó a retar.


	10. Chap 9

Capítulo 9

Me pegó con su garra y caí tan fuerte, que en mí cabeza vino el recuerdo de un accidente, ¿tuve un accidente? Ahora explica por qué mis padres no me dejan tener auto, y la cuestión de mi memoria, al parecer sólo con golpes aprenderé a recuperarla. Santana le pegó a Jake y este se fue llorando mientras yo me levantaba la herida había desaparecido.  
\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Gritó Brody  
\- Ni yo misma lo sé- Dijo con ironía.  
\- Ha, nuestro querido hermanito, está enamorado de esa chica mortal- Dijo Noah con obviedad. Y yo asintí era verdad.  
\- Supongo si Rae es muy atractiva, y esa chica es muy obvia- Dijo Evon.  
\- Ya, ya, sepan algo, a mi Marley Rose no me interesa, yo lo que quiero es tener a mi Lucy conmigo, por mi que Jake se quede con Marley, o Kitty con ella, no me interesa nada, por un maldito demonio, acabo de recordar que tuve un accidente de auto y por eso perdí mi memoria- Me frusté tanto que llegué dónde estaba Jake y le dije:  
\- Escucha Jake, por una maldita vez escúchame, a mi no me interesa Marley, ¿ok? No me interesa ninguna mujer que no sea Lucy, conquista a Marley si te da la gana, pero a mi no me vengas a molestar por algo que ni es culpa mía- Él miro y yo después me fui lejos de ahí, quería estar sola, comencé a correr sin pensar nada. Decidí ir al Instituto, ya era de noche suponía que ya no había nadie, entré y comencé a recorrer los pasillos solitarios y cálidos. Escuché un murmullo, y me escondí, vi que era más bien proveniente de aula de arriba así que corrí hacia allá, me fijé por la endija de la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que Alexander, ¿tenía libros de psíquicos? Eso explicaba porque bloqueó la mente de Quinn, es un maldito, y por un momento quise matarlo. Cuando vi que iba a salir del aula, me escondí y minutos más tarde lo comencé a perseguir, llegó me oculté y vi que se reunió con un chico castaño, delgado, no era posible, tenía un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, era él, el dijo pródigo de los Vlamperstreet. Le enseñó un foto de Santana, una de Jake, una de Noah, al parecer era orden de él, se río tan fuerte que me dio ganas de ir a matarlo. Salí de ahí tratando de no ser vista, corrí de nuevo hacia la cabaña, tiré la chaqueta al suelo y los busqué estaban del otro lado.  
\- ¡Papá LeRoy, papá Hiram!- Grité, haciendo que todos corrieran hacia mí.  
\- ¿Qué pasa hija?- Me preguntó Hiram.  
\- Alexander Pierce, es psíquico, está ligado al hijo pródigo de los Vlamperstreet-  
-¿En dónde los viste?- Santana decía con furia.  
\- Estaban al sur de Ohio, como 500 metros del McKinley, y lo peor de todo, es que ellos los reconocieron a los tres, ¿recuerdas el día del enfrentamiento?- Santana asintió- Pues ese día Alexander no se quedó con la duda, llevó tres fotos y esas tres fotos eran de ustedes tres-

En la madrugada del otro día estábamos haciendo vigilancia por toda la zona de la cabaña, por si llegaba alguno de los Vlamperstreet. Santana estaba muy inquieta, me le acerqué y la abracé por los hombros:  
-¿Crees que Britt siga viva?- Limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas.  
\- De eso estoy segura San, ella debe estar en alguna parte, y de eso me encargaré yo de averiguar- Le daba ánimo.  
\- ¿Rachel?- Era la voz de Jake, lo miré y me pidió hablar, me alejé de Santana y me fui con él.  
\- ¿Qué quieres Jake?- Crucé mis brazos esperando su respuesta.  
\- Mira, perdóname por actuar como un completo imbécil, me ilusioné solito con Marley, y me dejé llevar, me alejé del objetivo principal- Miraba la luna y yo veía la sinceridad en sus ojos.  
\- Mira Jake, cómo explicarte esto, cuando el veneno estaba dando lentamente su efecto, yo no sentía nada por Marley sólo la quería como amiga. Ella sola se dio las alas que nunca existieron, y que nunca existirán, lo que me preocupa de todo esto es que, ella es muy inocente, al igual que- No terminé de decir, porque a lo lejos se veía una mujer que avanzaba rápido él y yo corrimos para toparla para saber quién era. Rubia, ojos azules, atlética, piel pálida.  
\- ¿Frannie?- Pregunté dudativa.  
\- Si- Se posicionó en frente mío.  
\- Acompáñanos- Dije corriendo para que me siguiera. Cuando llegamos ella se sentó mis padres, Noah, Santana, Evon, Jess y Brody haciendo acto de presencia.  
\- Querida, pensamos que nunca llegarías- Dijo papá Hiram.  
\- Yo sólo seguí el olor, y llegué hasta acá, me pueden explicar ¿por qué soy un vampiro?- Nos miró a todos y yo me adelanté y le contesté:  
\- Frannie, ibas a ser comida por unos vampiros que son enemigos nuestros, entonces yo te rescaté, pero lamentablemente te dio un paro cardiovascular, de un impulso te transmití mi veneno, y aquí estás- Le expliqué.  
\- Ok, supongo que gracias, la verdad es que antes no creía en los vampiros ni hombres lobo, pero que ahora siendo vampiro es obvio- Se río de su propia conclusión y nosotros sonreímos nos caía bien esta chica, veo como Brody la mira y yo le sonrío con picardía, y para disimular él desvió su mirada.  
\- Frannie queremos explicarte algo- Esta vez fue papá LeRoy quién hablaba- No puedes volver con tú familia, eres un vampiro, eres parte ahora de nuestro Clan, como te dijo Rachel, tenemos enemigos y son muy poderosos, si vas con tú familia ellos corren peligro de morir como lo ibas a hacer tú. Nosotros somos un Clan llamado Vamperstown nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre y mucho menos de carne humana, nosotros comemos lo mismo que los mortales. Cuando estés presenciando a un vampiro de nuestro Clan enemigo los Vlamperstreet, no podrás olfatear su sangre u olor, como quieras decirlo, somos inmortales, es decir nunca morimos ni envejecemos, pero si nos pueden matar. Por ahora te quedarás con Brody- Ella miró al chico de ojos azules y le sonrió- Él te enseñará a controlar tus habilidades y a desarrollarlas-  
\- Entiendo, para ser honesta, yo no quería volver a mi casa, yo quería volver para llevarme a mi hermana menor lejos de ahí, el novio que tiene la va a terminar matando- Comenzó a narrar.  
 _Narración de Frannie._  
 _Una noche recibí un correo de Quinn, ella y yo habíamos perdido total contacto por mi padre me echó de la casa porque yo no quería casarme con un hombre mayor que yo por su dinero. Ella me explicó que Russel, le había buscado un novio, uno que tuviera bastante dinero, fue en contra de su voluntad. A los meses me seguía contando que el chico comenzó a tratar de violarla, y como ella no se dejaba o salía corriendo a decirle a nuestra madre, dejaba de hacerlo, pero seguía insistiendo, la trataba mal de palabra, hasta llegó al punto de pegarle. La misma noche en dónde tú Rachel me ayudaste, había regresado de Londres para llevarla conmigo, lejos de él y de nuestros padres. Lo último que me contó es cómo la defendiste pero que tenía miedo por ti. Porque me aseguró que es un hombre peligroso, que prefiere estar muerta que a casarse con él._  
 _Fin de narración._  
\- Y después de ahí no he sabido nada de ella- Se secaba una lágrima, y yo miraba hacia la nada, Quinn estaba en peligro, pero yo no dejaré que ese imbécil le haga daño, porque primero lo mataré antes de eso.


	11. Chap 10

Capítulo 10

Mientras los demás se quedaban conociendo más a Frannie, me fui a sentar dónde antes estaba con Jake, quería un rato para pensar mis opciones, ahora entendía por qué Quinn me pidió que no me fuera, y ahora con mis días irregulares en el Instituto ella está en riesgo. Que idiota fui al haberlo hecho, no tenía otra opción, debía volver, pero no como la misma Rachel que no le dirigía palabra a ella, tiene sus riesgos ya que puede informarle al hijo pródigo de los Vlamsperstreet, pero al diablo todo esa guerra tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar, aún sigo pensando el por qué Quinn me importa tanto, pero esa era mi jugada todo o nada, tal vez Quinn me ayudase a descubrir dónde está Britt que de todas las maneras posibles le prometí a San que la ayudaría a encontrarla.

Flashback:

\- Santana, si tanto amas a esa rubia, ¿por qué no te casas con ella? - Le digo mientras acomodo mi vestido.

\- ¡Estás loca Berry!, una mujer lobo no se puede casar con un mortal, sólo si este sabe las consecuencias- Santana retocaba su labial.

\- Aún sigo pensando que es estúpido lo que nos limitan, míranos López somos personas, algo especiales pero lo somos, sabes cuánto yo daría por casarme con Lucy, pero su maldito padre no me deja ni acercármele- Agarré los hombros de Santana para relajarla.

\- Lo sé Berry, pero yo amo a Britt- Britt, no creo poder atarla a mí, pero estoy segura Berry que tal vez en su vida no esté en la mía, porque somos inmortales las veremos morir y prefiero tenerla lejos que a destrozarme viéndola morir sin poder hacer nada- Santana tomaba su rostro, intentado no llorar.

\- Ay San, yo no puedo ni quiero pensar en eso, juremos algo San- Sostuve su mano para atraparla con mi otra mano.

\- Claro-

\- Juremos que si en esta vida ellas no están con nosotras por muerte, enfermedad o cualquier otra cosa, nosotras dejaremos de ver a otras mujeres como vigilia de nuestro amor por ellas, y que si más adelante pasando el siglo las volvemos a encontrar, no las perderemos más, López, ¡júramelo!- Apreté su mano con determinación.

\- Lo juro Berry- Posaba su mano encima de la mía, y ahí concretábamos el juramento.

Fin Flashback.

Estaba muda los recuerdos llegaban como golpes constantes en mi cabeza, estaba recuperando mi memoria.

Flashback

Estaba en medio del bosque corriendo por lo habitual siempre lo hago, cuando escucho el aullido desesperado de Santana me devolví más deprisa, algo pasaba. La vi, estaba llorando Santana lloraba y ella no lo hacía más que por Britt, ¡no puede ser!

\- Santana dime que no es lo que creo, dime que no es cierto- La abracé y ella se posicionó dejando su peludo cuerpo encima mío y lloraba más fuerte-

\- Britt... Mi Britt mu.. murió- Yo comencé a llorar también, yo quería a esa rubia.

\- ¿Le hicieron algo? Dime San- Tomé rostro para que me mirara.

\- La vio- violaron- Esa noche después de dejar a Santana en su casa, tomé mi espada en busca de venganza, sabía quién la había violado, su propio hermano lo había hecho, había escuchado ese pensamiento varias veces que lo vi. Sabía que me metería en problemas más de los que tenía pero me daba igual vengaría a Britt y haría justicia, lo mataría. Corría buscándola, vi que estaba con otra rubia, era Lucy, escuché el pensamiento depravado que tenía en mente, lo que hice fue esperar a que hiciera algún movimiento. Y así fue comenzó a tratar de arrancar su vestido, y yo lo agarré por el cuello obligándolo a soltarla le pedí a Lucy que corriera de ahí me hizo caso, mientras yo agarré mi espada y se la incrusté en el pecho. Para luego cortarle su cabeza. Lo enterré en el fósil que era de su padre.

Fin flashback.

No sé que habría pasado porque todos los miembros que se encontraban en la cabaña salieron, sentía mi cuerpo arder, recuerdo todo, como estuve apunto de morir, vi a Jess rescatándome, la cara de Sebastián, recuerdo todo, cada detalle está grabado en mis pupilas.

\- ¡Ahh!, al fin, lo recuerdo todo, cada maldito detalle, cada maldito momento en que tuve que verlos llorar, de verlos sufrir por las muertes de nuestro Clan, y el Clan hermano Wolfword, cada maldito asesino de nuestras amadas, todo- Me levanté sintiéndome por fin completa.

\- Al fin- Gritaron todos mientras aplaudían, Frannie se quedaba viendo aún sin entender.

\- Frannie, sé que eres nueva por lo tanto tendré que comentarte, hace un siglo perdí mi memoria por un accidente que tuve, bueno que me provocó Sebastián Smyth hijo pródigo del Clan enemigo, estaba teniendo colapsos, hasta que gracias a lo que me dijiste recordé de golpe todo- Le agradecí vagamente.

A la mañana siguiente busqué a Santana para comentarle el plan que tenía en mis manos.

\- Santana, al fin te encuentro, necesito comentarte algo, necesito tú ayuda-

\- Pues que esperas Berry, cuéntame-

\- Hoy volveremos al Instituto, no puedo perder más tiempo, Sebastián puede que esté infiltrado ya ahí, aunque Evon diga que no ha visto nada, volveremos para proteger a Quinn, y yo me acercaré a ella, ya que tengo ligera sospecha de que ella nos puede ayudar y mucho. Veo que el maldito de Alexander volvió desde el infierno a tratar de exterminarnos, por lo pronto, necesito a Quinn conmigo, y que esté segura, ella será el boleto para encontrar a Britt- Britt- Luego le expliqué cada detalle de lo que haríamos, al principio se opuso por lo que sería acelerar la guerra, pero después con ayuda de los demás sin contar con mis padres ya que aprovecharíamos que ellos saldrían de viaje hacia Lima. Frannie era la que estaba más emocionada porque su hermana menor estaría a salvo yo no dejaría que nadie le toque ni un pelo. Sin embargo, ya casi no extrañaba a Lucy, pero en mi interior sabía que estaba cerca, casi no recuerdo cada detalle de su rostro, pero no me importaba por ahora. Quiero terminar con la maldita maldición y liberar a mis amigos no quiero que sigan apareciendo muertes por culpa de los Vlamperstreet.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia McKinley, no sin antes recordar que estaba entre mortales no tenía que hacer cosas extravagantes, pero si lo requería daba igual. Santana se iría a hablar con Sue Sylvester para que nos ayudara, ya que Sue resultó ser familia lejana de Britt, misteriosamente ella es conocedora de nuestro secreto. Jess, iría con Evon para inspeccionar todo para saber si hay enemigos. Brody falsificó papeles para ayudar a Schuester en el Glee Club, Jake buscó disculparse con Marley para recolectar información, mientras Noah y yo buscaremos a Quinn principalmente.

Después en el almuerzo nos reuniríamos para informarnos. Comenzamos a caminar como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos populares entre las chicas. Noah me señaló que ahí se encontraba Quinn, con un grupo de animadores que reían y nos volvían a ver coquetas, pero Quinn no sentía su miedo, decidimos acercarnos, sentí que Alexander estaba cerca aproveché el momento para llamarla.

\- ¡Ey! Quinn, ven quiero preguntarte algo- Ella sonrojada, se veía tremendamente hermosa así, bajó su mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, hasta que llegó el inepto y la trató de agarrar pero yo fui más rápida y le dije- Imbécil, ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir a dos personas que estarán conversando?-

\- ¿Otra vez tú? Insolente, hablas con el hombre más millonario de Ohio y me retas, lo que te hace falta es un buen hombre que te ponga en su lugar- Me dijo con tanta sarna que agarré a Quinn de la mano la jalé delicadamente para que Noah la sostuviera este imbécil iba a llevarse un recuerdo mío el día de hoy.

\- ¡Há Há Há! Bravo- Avancé aplaudiendo- ¿El hombre millonario, dice que me hace falta un hombre? Pff, acaso según tú eres un macho, no seas estúpido, en este momento puedo patearte las bolas tan duro que no serás más que un rubio castrado, anda pendejo, demuéstrame que tan "macho" eres- Lo empujé estaba más que lista para quebrarle todas las costillas sin remordimiento alguno.

\- Ahora si perra, verás lo que es un hombre- Me aventó un puño, al que esquivé y le pegué en la cara justamente en el pómulo, dio una patada agarré su pierna para pegarle en su muslo haciéndolo caer. Tenía que darme prisa ya sentía a Figgins caminar deprisa con Schuester, pero observé como Beiste y Sue los interrumpían sonreí, al escuchar el aullido de San.

\- A ver maldito, levántate- Lo agarré de la camisa lo levanté le pegué con la rodilla es sus costillas escuchándolo gritar- Escúchame bien maldito, la próxima vez que te vea cerca de Quinn te mataré tan dolorosamente no llegarás entero al infierno, ¿entendiste? Espero que sí, aunque no me molestaría matarte- Lo tiré al suelo, mientras nos íbamos con Quinn.

\- Rach... Rachel, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Me preguntó Quinn.

\- Quinn, no soporto verte llorar por ese maldito, no quiero verte sufrir, ¿me entiendes?- Tomé su mano y la miré sincera.

\- Gracias, nadie había hecho algo así por mí, aunque mi padre me quiere obligar casarme con él- Comenzó a sollozar, y yo la abracé.

\- No dejaré que eso pase Quinn, no lo dejaré, y soy mujer de palabra- Miré a Noah y me cerró el ojo para comenzar a caminar lejos de la multitud.

Nota:

Spyireland: Muchas gracias por seguir fielmente la historia. Ya con este capítulo llegamos a la mitad de la historia. :D


	12. Chap 11

Capítulo 11

Después de estar conversando con Quinn, realmente me cautivó, me había reído tanto después de décadas que no lo hacía, era asombrosa, una sonrisa encantadora, unos ojos preciosos, unos labios finos y delicados. Noah nos había abandonado para irse con una porrista, teníamos tanto en común ella y yo, Frannie se quedaba corta con tanta belleza como la tenía Quinn, no podía creer que la trataban como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.  
\- Entonces, me caí de la cama y rodé por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar y lo mejor es que caí sentada frente al televisor- Me contó riéndose de su misma travesura. Yo también lo hice pero por lo adorable que se veía haciéndolo.  
\- Eras una pequeña traviesa Quinn, de verdad me he perdido tanto de tí en estos años- Dije mirándola a los ojos mientras con una mano me agarraba el rostro, era muy interesante hablar con Quinn.  
\- Nunca es tarde Rach, podemos ser amigas de ahora en adelante- Bajaba su mirada mientras me decía.  
\- Tienes razón, bella, tenemos de ahora en adelante para seguir conociéndonos- Por inercia agarré su cabello y acariciándolo.  
\- Nunca me habían llamado bella, eres la primera- Me confesó.  
\- ¿En serio? Pero si todos los días veo como chicos te miran, ¿no te dicen cosas bonitas? - Pregunté levantando su barbilla de manera suave y ella se mordió el labio inferior.  
\- No, nunca-  
\- Pues bonita, si nadie te lo ha dicho es porque no han tenido la delicadeza de mirarte con atención, yo siempre te he visto de lejos y me has parecido sumamente hermosa además que... - Me detuve de golpe recordé algo.  
Flashback:  
Me encontraba sentada con Lucy en la pradera cerca de mi casa, era un día de campo para ambas alejadas de toda esa gente que nos quería separar. Lucy, andaba con un elegante vestido verde, hacía resaltar el color hipnotizante de sus ojos verdes, yo siempre la piropeaba realmente valía la pena hacerlo.  
\- Me gustas tanto Lucy- Le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.  
\- A mi también me gustas Bárbra, muchísimo, odio a mi padre por no dejarme tener algo formal contigo- Me acerqué y la besé, para borrar todo rastro de dolor que tenía.  
Fin flashback.  
\- ¿Rach? ¿Estás bien?- Me tocaba con delicadeza la mano y yo la agarré.  
\- Si bonita es que recordé algo y me quedé en otro planeta ya sabes- Me reía para aflojar el ambiente.  
De repente llegó Santana con Sue y Quinn se puso en pie rápidamente y yo lo hice pero por inercia. Santana portaba ahora el uniforme de las porristas, eso era parte del plan cuando yo no esté Santana la protegerá como si fuera de ella. La hora del almuerzo llegó, y parte de mi plan era que Quinn fuera con Frannie a nuestra cabaña para que estuviera a salvo de Alexander y su padre.  
\- Bien, cuéntenme todo- Les dije cuando nos sentamos a la mesa.  
\- Ok, yo comenzaré, hablé con Sue y está dispuesta ha ayudarnos en los que sea, quiere que le patees el trasero fuertemente a Alexander, pero de favor pidió que la transformes- Me dijo muy segura Santana.  
\- De mi parte Evon y yo logramos divisar que unos tres andan rondando por acá- Dijo Jess, yo asentí.  
\- Logré que Figgins me admitiera al igual que Schuester, estoy dentro- Brody chocó los cinco conmigo.  
\- Por lo que Marls me dijo es que ahora ella pertenece al Glee Club, y que Finn ha estado presentando fuertes ataques, me describió como los que tuviste mientras el veneno surgía, sugiero que hablemos con él- Aportó Jake.  
\- Yo me fui con una porrista, y me contó que hace unas semanas ella ha visto a unos tipos sospechosos rondar el McKinley- Noah nos miró a todos.  
\- Es alarmante, tenemos que actuar de forma secreta y segura, Jake tienes razón definitivamente tenemos que ir a hablar con Finn, pueda que haya sido mordido, los Vlamperstreet nos están persiguiendo. El siguiente paso es tener cuidado, y saber cómo alertar a los muchachos, Quinn por ahora está segura con Frannie. Me preocupa que esté con sus padres, y por lo de Alexander aunque hoy se llevó un regalito de mi parte- Dije con autoridad, por suerte miramos a Finn llegar estaba solo así que decidí llamarlo. - ¡Finn!- Él volteó a ver y sonrió de medio lado acercándose.  
\- ¿Si?- Estaba enfrente de todos nosotros, él no es mal chico, es que nunca nos comunicamos bien, o no tuvimos tiempo para hacerlo.  
\- Toma asiento por favor- Dijo Jess y él nos hizo caso.  
\- Para qué soy bueno- Nos dijo pero su rostro estaba pálido. Yo casi no podía oler su sangre eso era mala señal.  
\- Nos han dicho que has estado teniendo problemas, ¿no?, o sea has tenido dolores fuertes en el pecho- Asintió- Pues yo antes los tenía, pero fui dónde mi padre y él me quitó ese dolor, deberías ir con nosotros- Dije para que creyera lo que decía.  
\- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cuándo irán? Es que no aguanto el dolor- Frunció el ceño.  
\- Hoy mismo si quieres, aunque ellos no están conozco el tratamiento, pero primero tienes que decirnos desde cuando han empezado esos dolores- Le dije suavemente, él sonrió de medio lado y nos comenzó a contar.  
 _Narración de Finn_  
 _Un día después de clases tuve un enfrentamiento con uno de los jugadores del equipo, me enojé tanto que decidí hacer unos tiros para mejorar mi lanzamiento. No supe cuando fue que había oscurecido, tuve miedo porque nunca había estado tan tarde ahí, y más por los acontecimientos que estaban pasando, salí corriendo, entré a la camioneta, pero mi auto no encendía, decidí agarrar un taxi pero nada que pasaban, comenzó a llover y casi no veía nada, sentí que alguien camina detrás mío, y pedí ayuda, comencé a correr pero esa cosa me seguía siempre me alcanzaba._  
 _Volví a correr y caí no sé cómo pero esa cosa me mordió en el cuello que del mismo dolor y susto me desmayé._  
 _Fin narración._  
\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero así fue y desde ahí me pasa- Se sinceró con nosotros esperando una burla, pero no lo hicimos, porque acordamos la hora para ir al hospital, estaba dispuesta a extraer el veneno de Finn. No dejaría que ojos malditos acabaran con su vida, él tenía que tener una vida normal.

NOTA: Faltan nueve capítulos para el final de la primera parte, sólo serán dos. He estado subiendo capítulos seguidos porque la verdad nadie comenta sólo Guest, y Spryreland, entonces es mejor terminarlo rápido. Por favor a los que leen denme la opinión de la historia. De favor se los pido. ㈳2㈇6


	13. Chap 12

Capítulo 12

Esperamos que Finn terminara de alistarse escoltado por Noah, Evon y Brody para que no lo sorprendieran, y se lo pudieran llevar, mientras nosotras los esperábamos en el auto de Santana, al verlos salir Santana encendió el auto, Noah se iría en la moto con Brody. Para que no hubiera problema con los asientos, Finn estaba enérgico, supongo que espera que se le quite el dolor que lo viene atormentando de hacía días, y yo realmente quería ayudarlo, él no merece estar atado a un Clan tan maligno, y mucho menos arruinar su vida.

El silencio era incómodo, así que decidí romperlo de manera sutíl.

\- Bien Finn, ¿cómo va el Glee Club?-

\- Pues, la semana que viene serán las seleccionales, competiremos contra el coro de Dalton Academy- Sonrió esperanzado.

\- ¿Dalton Academy?- Santana me voltea a ver con el mismo pensamiento.

\- Si, se llama The Wablers, pero ya tenemos preparadas las canciones con las que le patearemos el trasero- Chocó el puño con mi hermano.

\- Blaine, ¿estás en el Glee Club?- Me sorprendió que no me dijera nada.

\- Eh sí, Kurt prácticamente me metió a la fuerza, pero me gusta estar ahí- Se sinceró.

-Ok, sólo que me hubieras dicho-

Llegamos al hospital, saludé a unas cuantas enfermeras y comenzaríamos el proceso de desintoxicación.

\- Bien Finn, lo que haremos es dormirte, cuando despiertes te sentirás un poco débil pero es normal- Procesamos a inyectarle la anestesia.

Teníamos que quitarle el veneno de la sangre por lo que teníamos que sacarle la sangre mala por medio de la vía.

Después de unas cuantas horas de haber hecho correctamente el proceso, guardamos la sangre contaminada en un frasco para luego mostrárselo a mis padres. Había salido un rato para despejar mi mente, Brody hablaba con Noah me imagino que de Frannie ellos dos conectaron de manera instantánea, Santana, Jess, y Evon hablaban del Glee Club, y yo esperaba que Finn se levantara.

\- Quinn, ¿por qué todo esto nos está pasando? Bueno, yo soy vampiro que no bebo sangre, pero estoy enamorada de una mujer que ni siquiera sé si vive de nuevo- Pensaba.

\- ¿Rachel?- Escuché la voz de Finn.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunté

\- Como el Finn de antes, Rachel, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

\- Pregunta- Me senté a su lado.

\- ¿Saliste del Glee Club por mí culpa?- Bajó su mirada.

\- No Finn, eso fue una escusa para salir de ahí, ya estaba muy agobiada por eso renuncié- Le sonreí.

\- Hermano ya estás bien- Entró a la habitación Blaine.

\- Si, el mismo de antes, pero ahora debo irme porque mi madre debe estar preocupada- Salí de la habitación para que se cambiara.

Como Finn estaba débil, decidimos comprarle comida rápida para que recuperara un poco de fuerzas, le advertimos de ciertas cosas, como de quedarse tarde en el McKinley, andar siempre en carro, no dejar abierta la ventana, y demás cosas que esperábamos que él las acate para su seguridad. Todos estábamos contentos habíamos salvado una vida sin necesidad de que yo lo transformara. Al llegar a la cabaña se escuchaban risas, por supuesto eran Frannie y Quinn que veían una película, al parecer se les sumó Kurt, como llevábamos mucha comida, Jess se encargó con junto con Noah a poner la mesa, aunque fuéramos de disto Clan y por decir algo especie, ellos dos harían bonita pareja, yo me atreví a hablar mientras ellas prestaban atención.

\- Al parecer, están disfrutando de la compañía de ambas- Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Hola Rach, es una maravillosa sorpresa que me has dado- Me habló Quinn.

\- Así Rachel, gracias por hacer esto posible- Me miró y yo comprendí perfectamente.

\- No hay problemas, los chicos y yo estamos contentos de que estén acá, de hecho ya casi pasamos a cenar- Me senté a su lado, notaba como el aparato llamado móvil sonaba, era de la casa de Quinn, pero ella se reusaba a contestar.

Después de cenar, decidí salir a caminar sola, sentía unos pasos detrás mío era Quinn.

\- ¿No te sientes bien adentro?- Me di la vuelta para encararla, demasiado bella se veía bajo la luz de la luna.

\- No es eso, es que quiero hacerte compañía la noche está muy fresca, la luna está hermosa- Siguió caminando hasta llegar a mi lado.

\- No sabía esa faceta romántica tuya- Bromeé.

\- No sabes muchas cosas de mi Rachel- Levantó su ceja inquisidora.

\- Eso lo veremos Srta. Fabray- Me atreví a tomarla de la cintura para abrazarla de ahí. Ella me veía a los ojos y bajaba su mirada a mi boca, pero al parecer se daba cuenta de ello y se sonrojaba y yo sonreía tiernamente al verla así.

\- ¿Dónde conoces a mi hermana?- Zanjó el tema.

\- Hace unas noches estuvo a punto de ser asaltada y la rescaté-

\- Si mi hermana me dijo eso, te agradezco que lo hicieras, yo quiero estar con ella y no con mi familia- Se limpió una lágrima.

\- Tranquila bonita, estarás con ella, aunque tú madre no tiene la culpa de haberse casado con un hombre machista, y por Alexander ni te preocupes, que tendrás mucha ayuda- La abracé haciendo que se relajara.

\- ¿Por qué ya no hablas con Marley?- Sentí sus celos.

\- Uhmm, porque ella gusta de mí, pero yo no de ella vez- Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bueno... Hay muchas chicas que quieren salir contigo- Se separó de mí.

\- ¿En serio?- Pregunté incrédula.

\- Si, muchas porristas te desean Berry- Seguía sin mirarme, entonces la agarré y la abracé por su espalda.

\- Sabes Fabray, a mi no me importa ninguna chica, ni porrista porque lo único que busco es al amor de mi vida- Luego la solté para seguir caminando.

Nota: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este pequeño regalo les guste. ㈳3㈎7㈇6


	14. Chap 13

Capítulo 13

Después de la extraña conversación que tuve con Quinn, ella se fue para dentro de la cabaña, era raro estar nuevamente con una mujer así. Porque yo solo lo hacía con Lucy, ni con mis antiguas amantes, que fijo esperan mi llegada al Clan, o posiblemente estén de parejas con otras u otros hombres de allá, la verdad no me interesa eso, jamás me interesaron aunque suene horrible decirlo, tal vez por eso estoy pagando lo que vivo ahora, da igual el destino está escrito para enfrentarlo. Recordé que Judy la mamá de Quinn se casó con Burt Hummel, padre de Kurt, un día de estos me lo contó ahora que lo tengo en la cabaña con mis amigos y hermanos me preocupa Burt y Judy ambos son buenas personas. Decidí ir a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, tal vez encuentre alguna pista vagante de Britt-Britt.  
Llegando a la casa de los Hummel-Fabray, miré como Finn veía un partido con Burt mientras Judy parecía preocupada, ¿será o no será adecuado decirle a Judy? Ella es una buena mujer, se nota que ama a Quinn, pero ella tenía que hacer su vida, aparte de que se me hace un poco familiar. Decidí tocar el timbre no sin antes registrar el lugar para que nadie escuchara dónde se encontraba Quinn, aunque sé que ella está súper protegida, no quiero que muera de un ataque al corazón cuando sepa que somos vampiros y hombres lobo.  
Observé como Judy se ponía en pie para abrir la puerta, al parecer le sorprendió mi visita, y un saludo por parte de Finn desde el sillón y yo le sonreí de la misma manera amistosa.  
\- ¡Buenas noches! Señora Fabray, no sé si ya Quinn le informó que se quedará a dormir con Kurt en mi casa- Le dije de una manera cortes, como en la época de época como la hacían llamar, dónde todos eran decentes y sus modales salían aflote.  
\- Oh, querida al parecer a Quinn se le olvidó informarme de ella, pero muchas gracias por molestarte en venir hasta acá para hacerlo, estoy más tranquila- Me contestó muy amable y tranquila, era el vivo retrato de Frannie.  
\- Por eso vine, me suponía que Quinn debió olvidarlo, al igual que Kurt, ahora "respiro" más tranquila de saber que usted lo está- La palabra respirar para mí era como un chiste de mala calidad.  
\- Da gusto ver a una joven como usted ¿Srta?- Me preguntó mi nombre.  
\- Rachel Berry, para servirle- Le extendí mano para que ella la tomase como presentación.  
\- Bueno Srta Berry ¿gusta pasar a tomar algo?- Me ofreció con cortesía.  
\- Oh no, no no señora Fabray, una joven extraña jamás debe tomar piso dónde no es conocida pero, si me disculpa, debo seguir mi camino, ¡buenas noches!- Me despedí de ella nuevamente con un saludo de mano, despidiéndome de Finn y del señor Burt, al parecer les agradé, aún es de valer una persona de modales.  
Me desvié totalmente para espiar a Russel, hombres machista, interesado y un poco de mano sucia en sus negocios. Se encontraba arrojando cosas a diestra y siniestra, maldecía el nombre de Quinn, el de Judy junto con el de Frannie. Cuando sentí a alguien acercarse me escondí entre los arbustos escasos que quedaban era Alexander, Russel lo acaba de agarrar del cuello escuchaba perfectamente lo que conversaban.  
\- Escucha imbécil, quiero que me traigas a mi estúpida hija, ¿entiendes?- Lo tiró al suelo.  
\- Si... si señor Fabray- Trataba de hablar pero aún le faltaba el aire.  
\- Bueno para nada, ¿dónde está el acuerdo que tuvimos? Quinn sería tuya a cambio de tú dinero- Le escupió con rudeza y yo quería entrar y matar al bastardo que trataba de esa manera a Quinn.  
\- Lo sé, pero está esta metida- Vi como Alexander sobaba su cuello. Temí que hablaban de mí.  
\- Quiero nombre y apellido, ¡YA!- Gritó con odio y desesperación, yo buscaba que dijera el nombre de dicha "metida".  
\- Su nombre es Rachel Berry- Tomó posición de defensa por cualquier intento de golpe, y yo decidí que era hora de irme, tenía que avisar a los demás de los acontecimientos. Y una vez más mi corazón inerte gritaba: PROTEGE A QUINN.  
\- ¡Escuchen!- Dije para todos menos para Quinn y Kurt que dormían aparte.  
\- ¿Qué pasa hermanita?- Habló Brody.  
\- Malas noticias, al menos para mí, Russel sabe que yo no dejaré que Quinn se case con Alexander- Traté de no golpear nada, no quería asustar a los chicos.  
\- Mi pad... Russel- Se autocorrigió Frannie- ¿Sabe que estoy acá?-  
\- No, no lo sabe, pero sabe que yo soy el mal tercio de su plan, piensa vender a Quinn literalmente por el dinero de Alexander- Dije con asco.  
\- ¡Hijo de puta!- Gritaron casi en un susurro.  
\- ¡Lo sé! Es un asco, créanme que deseé matarlos ahí mismo- Me senté con fuerte en el sillón.  
\- ¿Qué sabes de Britt- Britt?- Me preguntó Santana poniéndose a mi lado.  
\- Me temo que fue vendida de la misma manera que planean hacerlo con Quinn, pero no está seguro eso San, ya casa estará contigo, te lo prometo- Agarré su mano en forma de apoyo.  
\- Ahora más que nunca hay que estar unidos- Dijo Jake, y todos aceptamos con la cabeza.  
\- Más que nunca- Dijo Jess.  
\- Para toda la eternidad- Aportó Frannie.  
\- Amén- Gritó Brody junto con Noah.  
\- Es hora de pensar en un plan más afondo- Dijo sensatamente Blaine.  
\- Manos a la obra- Exclamé con euforia.


	15. Chap 14

Capítulo 14

Nuevamente era lunes por lo que teníamos que ir al McKinley, se avecina la luna de sangre, y eso significaba guerra, por ahora trabajaría como la canción de ese famoso cantante Michael Jackson dice: "Smooth Criminal". Blaine me comentó que las seleccionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina con las canciones: I've had the time of my life, Soul Sister, y Raise Your Glass, pero aparentemente dos de esas canciones iban a ser interpretadas por The Wablers, entonces no tenían opciones, decidí que era momento de ayudarles así que, Brody dijo unas de las canciones más populares de esta época I Will Survive/ Survivor Gloria Gaynor/ Destiny's Child, Control y Man in the Mirror de Michael Jackson. Pedí que la voz de la introducción de Control fuera Quinn, ya que su voz era rasposa, sexy, e intimidante, los demás serían: Blaine y Artie, los demás harían de coro, Man in the Mirror, por Noah junto con Finn, y la última por Santana, Mercedes y Tina. Yo no participaría, ya que como renuncié pero no significa que no les ayudaré a patearles el trasero.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo con Schuester, y los demás ya teníamos concreto lo que sería, tenían a Brody, Jake un chico asiático llamado Michael y Chang, pero era conocido como Mike, serían los encargados de la coreografía, Will me preguntó que si quería entrar de nuevo al Glee Club pero me negué, ahora no tenía que pensar en cantar tenía una batalla por delante. El timbre sonó significaba cambio de lección, Quinn corrió detrás mío ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo.

\- Rach, espérame- Me detuve para hacerle caso.

\- Claro bonita- Le ofrecí mi brazo y lo aceptó, adelante veíamos a Marley con Jake, ellos dos fueron los primeros en salir, al parecer ya me había superado y pensaba en como hablarme para pedirme disculpas. Volví a ver a Quinn y estaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba celosa, que bella que es cuando lo está, aún no entiendo por qué lo está, pensé que la noche anterior se lo dejé en claro. De pronto recordé el asunto de Britt- Britt y me atreví a preguntarle.

\- Bonita, escuché rumores de que la hermana de tu lindo noviecito está desaparecida, ¿eso es cierto?- No detuvimos cerca del casillero de ella y me miró tratando de averiguar que era lo que yo quería o planeaba.

\- Es cierto, pero no le digas a nadie, creo que él sabe dónde está, o más bien dónde se encuentra- Agarró mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y yo con mi otra mano acaricié su rostro tan suave y delicada como la piel de bebé, ella arrecostó su rostro en mi mano para que no detuviese los roces.

Empezamos nuestro recorrido hacia el aula, cuando Schuester llegó corriendo a toda prisa, le avisó algo al profesor cosa que pude escuchar perfectamente.

\- Se suspenderán las clases, han encontrado un cuerpo de un estudiante porrista cerca de las gradas del campo- Susurró con mucho temor de ser escuchado. Yo quedé en shock, los Vlamperstreet estuvieron acá, que dicha que había convencido a Quinn de que no fuera al entrenamiento.

Flashback:

\- Vamos Q, no vayas a ese entrenamiento, Santana no irá, ¿por qué irás tú?- La abrazaba para que no saliera de la habitación.

\- Porque Sue me matará si no voy, además Kitty está insoportable- Trataba de salir de mi agarre. Entonces, en un acto de inercia yo...

Fin flashback.

\- Rach, vámonos, todos salen del aula- Me despertó del trance, entonces la agarré de la mano y salimos en busca de los chicos por dicha estaban todos recostados en el auto de San, entonces pedí a Noah, Brody, Evon, Jake que se llevaran lejos a Quinn, a la cabaña más específicamente, podía sentir a los chicos Vlamperstreet buscando más victimas. Quinn no entendía nada, pedía que nos fuéramos de allí que no nos quedáramos las tres solas, pero la ignoré dolorosamente. Jess, Santana y yo caminamos hacia dentro, no quedaba nadie yo lo podía sentir, las luces estaban cortadas, sabíamos que estábamos cerca. Abríamos las puertas de golpe cuando vi que uno salió corriendo y lo seguí atrás se quedaron San y Jess. Saqué mi espada y se lancé quedando incrustado en ella, no tenía pulso, no sentía el olor de su sangre, era uno de ellos. Cuando se la saqué trató de atacarme pero fui más rápida y le corté la cabeza, lo arrastré hacia un rincón, mientras Jess regresaba con un la cabeza en su mano el cuerpo en la otra. Santana me informó que sólo eran esos dos, ella se encargaría a limpiar el resto de la sangre, mientras Jess y yo quemamos los cuerpos. Llegamos rápidamente a la cabaña ya que hicimos una carrera, tuve que quedarme en ropa interior de la misma manera que San, y Jess ya que nuestras ropas quedaron llenas de sangre, ninguno de los otros chicos preguntaron excepto Marley, Quinn y Kurt me imaginaba que fue idea de Evon y Jake llevarlos tenían miedo. Nos excusamos diciendo que nos embarrialamos y las botamos. Obviamente, ese cuento no se lo tragaron puesto que Quinn me levantó la ceja.

Cuando durmieran, le pediría a Santana que me acompañara a buscar a Alexander, queríamos amenazarlo para sacarle información del paradero de su hermana, o mejor aún, lo seguiríamos, después de que les contara que Quinn me contó eso, sacamos la conclusión de que está viva y siendo visitada por este individuo. Quinn no se me separaba, cada vez me acostumbraba a tenerla cerca de mí, cada vez que ella está cerca de mí no pienso en Lucy, al fin podía escuchar un poco sus pensamientos, pero después no quería escucharlos o no podía hacerlo. Era raro, en estos momento escuché a Kurt diciendo que quiere besar a Evon pero tiene miedo, a Marley decir que Jake está enamorándola y que espera que Quinn me trate como lo merezco. Quinn ha pensado en llamar a Judy, pero teme que Russel llegue y le haga daño. O en Alexander, sé que le tiene miedo, pero no dejaré que le robe la felicidad ni que la vuelva a tocar. Comenzó a llover fuertemente, mis padres se acercaban, no tenía idea de que les diré, pero algo se me ocurrirá. De repente me comenzó a doler el tatuaje, tuve que quitarme el brazalete el dolor era fuerte, Brody se preocupó. Me disculpé y me retiré al baño, ahí llegó él y Jess.

\- ¿Está doliendo?- Me lo revisó Brody.

\- Tal como la última vez- Le dije, Quinn se asomó y me lo vio, me quedé nuevamente en shock.

\- ¿Un tatuaje? Tienes un tatuaje Berry- Estaba enojada lo sabía.

\- Uhmm, si- Le dije tapándolo, cuando ella me lo agarró el dolor cesó y ellos dos se dieron cuenta.

\- Tenemos mucho que hablar- Salió para la sala de estar.

\- ¿No se te hace como familiar- Me preguntó Brody mientras trataba de recordar.

\- Hermano, ni yo sé nada- Salimos también para la sala de estar.

Unas dos horas después los tres dormían, y salí con Santana para buscar respuestas antes del amanecer.


	16. Chap 15

Capítulo 15

Y así fue pasamos una hora buscando a Alexander, y cuando dimos con él decidimos seguirlo. Déjenme contarles un poco más de nuestra vida, mi madre fue una de las mujeres más respetadas de la época de Broadway, así es la misma de Brody, sólo que mi madre era una de las estrellas de esa obra, Idina Menzel así se llamó mi madre, murió de un ataque al corazón por una impresión muy fuerte, yo quedé huérfana a los 8 años de edad.

Perdí la herencia de mi madre porque unos hombres me engañaron haciéndose pasar por mis abuelos, pero como era solamente una niña no creyeron las autoridades y salí huyendo no quería ir a un orfanato, un día mientras huía de los hombres que me perseguían, eran mercaderes pero yo para alimentarme tuve que robar algunas frutas y salir huyendo. A mis diez años de edad, dos años habían pasado desde la muerte inesperada de mi madre, asustada de la noche comencé a correr y a alejarme cada vez más del centro de la ciudad de New York, cada noche sobrevivía de un ataque de esos hombres chupa sangre como yo les decía, vivía atemorizada porque cada vez que yo iba a un lugar encontraba a esos hombres mirándome con ganas de beber mi sangre. Esa noche no tenía dónde más ir, subí a un tren que partiría a un rumbo desconocido por mí, lloré desolada y atormentada, extrañaba a mi madre, la quería conmigo pero ahora yo por una injusticia fui mendiga por dos años largos. Aprendí muchas cosas que una niña jamás debía aprender, al llegar a esa ciudad decidí atravesar el bosque yo no quería causar pena, tenía mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas y veía borroso a causa de ellas que no me daba cuenta que iba directo hacia un precipicio, caí me rompí todas las costillas, estas habían profanado mis pulmones me estaba muriendo, juré ver el reflejo de mi madre en el aire, en la nada. Cuando derramaba mis últimas lágrimas y resignada esperando que la muerte llegara por mí, observé a unos hombres detenerse a mirarme, estaban escandalizados ya que me encontraba incrustada entre las rocas. Saltaron, yo los creía locos, ¿quién podía saltar al precipicio? Pero cayeron en pie, ya nada me importaba sólo quería estar con mi madre. Pero ellos me miraron acariciaron mi rostro uno me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr llevándonos lejos de ese lugar. Al parecer eran doctores puesto que tenían un consultorio en su propia casa, era como una cabaña, pero yo sabía que no veían cura alguna. Hasta que uno de ellos muy dulcemente me preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres vivir?-

\- Quiero vengar a mi madre-

Recibí una inyección tan pero tan fuerte que caí en coma, al despertar ya era otra persona pero en el mismo cuerpo de siempre, al pasar los días empecé a crecer y a crecer hasta que llegué a la adolescencia y así me quedé, esos hombres que me salvaron la vida se convirtieron en mis padres. Una noche que hubo una luna de sangre, muchos aseguraban que el mundo se acabaría, pero mis nuevos padres esa noche me contarón toda la verdad. Hui un tiempo para asimilar todo, pero regresé y les mostré un tatuaje que se me había formado, desde ahí soy la hija pródigo. El día que crucé por rebeldía las fronteras de los clanes, escuché a una mujer lobo, arrastrándose estaba herida, como yo estaba metida entre los árboles el hombre que quería abusar sexualmente de ella se reía con maldad, yo había decidido actuar no me importaba que fuera una "enemiga" la salvaría, odiaba ver morir a las personas inocentes en manos criminales. Lo golpeé dejándolo inconsciente, mientras a esa mujer morena la llevaba cubierta con sólo una chaqueta para que mi padre la curara, tuve que pelearme con ellos para que la ayudasen, pero al final aceptaron, aquella muchacha morena una noche me llamó por mi nombre y me agradeció.

\- Gracias Rachel, mi nombre es Santana López, y estoy totalmente agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí-

Desde ese primer diálogo pasábamos hablando de nuestras historias. De como yo empecé a ser un vampiro, sin embargo, ella no fue convertida, ella había sido marcada desde el momento en que nació, me di cuenta después que ellos no sabían que habían dos Clanes de vampiros, le expliqué toda la historia y ella parecía estar decidida a convencer a sus padres de que éramos buenos al igual que ellos. Una noche, sus hermanos entraron y estaban dispuestos a atacarnos pero Santana les comentó todo, la historia se las volví a repetir, desde ese momento nosotros los Vamperstown y el Clan Wolfword, estábamos unidos más que nunca. Santana y sus hermanos Noah, y Jake López poseen una marca en su brazo el símbolo de su tribu. Por eso la mayoría de veces andan con ropas de mangas largas a excepción cuando estamos en la cabaña en Lima. Mis padres Hiram y LeRoy poseían muchas cabañas en distintas regiones de Lima, pero una de las principales es la de Ohio. Dónde actualmente estamos instalados, décadas después conocí a Jess, a Emily, Leslie esas chicas con las que tuve un romance, digamos que aprendí mucho de Noah en esos tiempos. Noah siempre ha estado enamorado de Jessica, pero él no sabe que ella siente lo mismo, aunque no es malo que estén juntos por ahora no es adecuado. Siguiendo con la historia de nuestras vidas, cuando Santana conoció a Britt- Britt, andábamos en busca de los Vlamperstreet culpables del asesinato de una prima de ella llamada Rosa López, esa noche no paró de hablar de ella, de lo hermosa que era, hasta que cumplió con su cometido, la enamoró, lastimosamente el hermano de Britt las vio besándose tiempo después fue violada por este mismo. Para ese tiempo yo había conocido a Lucy Fabrel, hija de uno de los señores más poderosos Rusbel Fabrel y su esposa Judith Fabrel, su hermana la perdición de la familia o la bastarda como era llamada por Rusbel era Francelle Fabrel, olvidaba comentarles que mis hermanos Blaine Evon y Brody Stephen tuvieron que ver cuando me la presentaron, Brody estaba sumamente enamorado de Francelle, pero Evon era gay mal visto en esa época, conoció a Christopher Husmel, y de ahí pude conocer a Lucy, tiempo después me enamoré de ella, y ella de mí, pero Alexis Pierce la rondaba argumentando que era hombre ideal porque tenía una fortuna, al fin y al cabo nunca pudo llegar más allá de eso porque cuando Santana me dio aviso del asesinato de Britt lo maté. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Lucy fue asesinada, mutilada y violada por su propio padre, a este no lo maté porque mi familia me lo impidió pero fue condenado a la horca por múltiples estafas, y por el asesinato de Lucy. Mi Lucy, amor que jamás olvidaré, juré con Santana que en su otra vida no las dejaríamos nunca más. Tiempo después de la muerte de Lucy, Judith Fabrel ahora de Husmel, que ella escuchaba a su hija por las noches llamarme, ella nunca tuvo impedimento para nuestro amor pero ese maldito Rusbel si, me contó que se dio cuenta de su amor por mí, cuando la escuchó hablar con ella. Después el acto que vagará en mi mente para toda la eternidad, también con Santana prometí no meterme con ninguna otra mujer en honra de nuestro amor por ellas, pero una noche antes de la segunda luna de sangre viajaba en auto porque tenía sufrimiento y sin ganas de correr fui arrastrada al barranco por otro auto, cuando este prendió en llamas salí herida, Sebastian Smyth me iba a matar pero Jess lo detuvo. Ahí caí en coma, la guerra se detuvo supuse, pero ahora yo Rachel Berry, hija pródiga y duquesa estoy lista para la nueva y esperaba batalla.

Nota: Oficialmente faltan cinco capítulos para que termine la primer parte o temporada como gusten llamarlo de Luna de Sangre. Gracias por leerlo.


	17. Chap 16

Capítulo 16

Nos detuvimos para comer algo, Santana lo necesitaba ella no era como yo, necesitaba descansar.

\- Santana, si encontramos a Britt, ¿qué le dirás si no te conoce?- Pregunté con lógica.

\- En realidad Rach, Britt-Britt recuerda perfectamente su pasado, por el brujo Lord Tubbigton- Me explicó, y yo con duda repliqué.

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? Ese hechicero es el que convirtieron en gato, ¿no?-

\- Mira Rach, es hora de contarte un par de cosas que no sabes- Nos sentamos en el césped.

\- Pues dime-

\- Bien, cuando caíste en coma, Susan ahora conocida como Sue, vino a contarme años atrás antes de que despertaras que Britt- Britt pedía por mi presencia, aunque me aclaró que al principio no creía en las vidas pasadas, Britt le había contado mucho sobre su pasado y la hizo creyente más que todo por mi existencia, cuando Britt me vio corrió a mis brazos y me besó con tanta necesidad que, por el impulso terminamos haciendo el amor, me contó todo, absolutamente todo, me dijo que despertarías, me dijo exactamente dónde estarías estudiando. En fin, Lord Tubbigton se hizo presente, Rach, era él, nosotras estuvimos presentes cuando tratamos evitar su transformación, me dijo muchas cosas Rach. Esta maldición ahorita acaba él volverá ser humano, y podremos tener la vida tranquila, pero si me dijo que habrán nuevos septos de vampiros y que debemos proteger a la humanidad- Yo asentí con sabiduría al menos esto ahora acabaría.

Seguimos avanzando estábamos a las afueras de Ohio, llegamos cerca de un convento de monjas. Perdimos su rastro pero al menos ya sabíamos dónde se dirigía cada vez que salía de Ohio, corrimos de vuelta, eran casi las 12am nos hicimos las que dormíamos, pero no para la señorita curiosa llamada Marley, leí su pensamiento, nos descubrió, ¡mierda!

\- Rachel, ¿podemos hablar? Sé que estás despierta, porque eres un...- Le tapé la boca no quería que Quinn escuchara.

\- Está bien, pero promete no decir nada ni espantarte- Ella asintió y le quité la mano de la boca, pero antes le avisé a Jake para que no malpensara y nos acompañó, me aseguró que no era desconfíanza que era por cualquier cosa de que si Marley se descomponía y blah blah.

\- Bueno, tenemos toda la madrugada para que me cuenten, ¿por qué demonios no me dijeron que eran vampiros y hombres lobo?- Estaba emocionada, y nosotros no sabíamos ni qué decir.

\- Bien Srta. Curiosa, yo soy hombre lobo, Santana lo es y Noah, Rachel, Jess, Hiram y LeRoy son vampiros- Dijo Jake.

\- Si, Marley mira lo que pasa es que...-

Pasamos toda la madrugada explicándole toda la historia, prometió no decir nada a nadie, era la tercera mortal en saber de nuestra existencia y no se asustó de ello.

Quinn estaba nuevamente celosa, mientras que Brody y Frannie hacían oficial su compromiso, me extrañaba tanto que tuviera la determinación de querer casarse con Frannie, Kurt estaba contento iba a planear su boda, hablaba de tantas cosas a la vez que yo ni atención le presté Santana miraba hacia el vacío, todo lo que me contó era muy esperanzador. Ya estábamos en la cúspide para rescatarla, estoy segura que Alexander la metió en el convento de monjas de ahí, era cuestión de entrar y saberlo, pero sería cuando estuviesen dormidas.

La semana siguiente:

Santana me contó que Will Schuester era semi-vampiro, era muy consciente de todo, por eso fue el primero en alarmar a Figgins de aquel asesinato. Que ni sabía como los padres seguían enviando a sus hijos después de tal caso, por suerte no salió a relucir a los medios de comunicación sobre el hecho. Cuando tuve una charla con él a solas, me contó su historia.

Flashback:

Will me pidió hablar con él a solas, después de lo que me contó Santana, quiso contarme su historia, andaba todo informal, camisa café pegada a sus músculos y McKinley estaba desolado.

\- Supongo que Santana te comentó que soy semi-vampiro- Suspiró para sí mismo.

\- Estás en lo cierto, pero no recuerdo nada de ti- Fui honesta.

\- Es porque cuando yo nací fue en el momento en que te quedaste en coma, por el accidente causado por Sebastián-

Fin flashback.

Después de ahí me dijo que cualquier cosa contaba con su ayuda. The New Direction se alistaba porque en una hora iban a ser las tan esperadas seleccionales. Cuando entré buscando a Quinn pensé que nadie había notado a quién buscaba fue hasta que Brody me abrazó fuertemente y al oído me dijo:

\- Buscas a mi pequeña cuñada, pues para su información Srta. Berry, ella salió al baño- Me soltó y yo salí en su búsqueda, estaba alarmada porque si Russel o Alexander llegaban la podían secuestrar. Y no quería eso, al doblar el pasillo la vi salir del baño y sonreí. Ella volteó su mirada y caminó hacia mí con su saco blanco con parches negros en los codos, un corbatín negro, falda negra y tacones negros. Había cortado su cabello, lucía más hermosa y sus labios rojo profundo lucían apetecibles más que nunca.

\- Berry- Dijo divertida.

\- Fabray- Su apellido era muy familiar para mí. Ella llegó y me abrazó por los hombros y yo lo hice por su cintura, quería besarme nuevamente, si, yo la había besado, tenía que hacerlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Srta. Fabray- Le respondí coquetamente.

\- Pues, sólo una cosa, quedarse quieta- Me dijo para finalmente besarme, al principio me neutralicé pero luego sentí sus labios como si fueran más que conocidos, que recorrían los míos así que la besé con profundidad. Escuché una bulla y terminé el beso, después llegó Will informando que ya iba a comenzar la competencia de coros. Ella me iba a decir algo pero la hice caminar, los chicos se quedaban viendo curiosos mis labios y los de ella, era obvio nos habíamos besado.

El auditorio estaba lleno, los primeros en pasar fueron un coro de rehaz, los chicos estaban nerviosos, excepto mis amigos, ya no conocíamos los nervios, sólo Will pero, no daba importancia. Siguieron The Wablers, ¡Maldita sea no puede ser!.


	18. Chap 17

Capítulo 17

Era Sebastián, era el capitán de The Wablers, me removía incómoda y el tatuaje empezó a dolerme más fuerte, Santana me agarró por los hombros sabía que no podía controlarme, Quinn estaba sumamente preocupada por mí, por suerte me tomó donde estaba posicionado el tatuaje aliviando el dolor. Toda maldita canción tenía una sonrisa de hipocresía, hasta que llegó la última estrofa.

All my underdogs,

We will never be never be, anything but loud

Maybe gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)

La segunda y última canción que interpretaron era Soul Sister, esos eran los malditos que había robado las canciones que antes teníamos propuestas. Era el turno de New Directions, todos nos marchamos para que se dieran el último retoque, entonces los chicos me hicieron una seña para que habláramos.

\- No puedo creer que ese imbécil esté acá- Ataqué de inmediato.

\- Créeme hermana, casi salto para matarlo- Acotó Brody.

\- Y los más indignante es que robaron nuestras canciones- Dijo Evon y todos rodamos los ojos.

\- Cállate Blaine, no es el momento para tus estupideces- Le pegó Santana, y nosotros nos reímos.

Will nos llamó para hacer un círculo, y habló:

\- Este es nuestro primer evento, no sin antes darle las gracias a Rachel, porque a pesar de que ella por razones personales abandonó el grupo, nos trajo nuevos integrantes muy talentosos, Rachel, ¿quieres decir algo?- Me miró, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, y la risilla de Quinn me hizo reír.

\- Claro, claro, chicos, pierdan o ganen, recuerden que, lo que importa es saber que se esforzaron por estar acá. Hubieron lágrimas, dramas, peleas pero, al final supieron como compartir como trabajar en equipo, así que juntemos las manos en el centro- Todos me hicieron caso- New Directions- Gritamos todos, y que comience la acción, me senté entre el público para estar atenta a todo, por si Sebastián quería atacar, y comenzó la canción de las chicas.

Santana:

At first I was afraid

I was petrified,

Kept thinkin' I could never live,

Without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights,

Thinkin' how you did me wrong,

And I grew strong,

And I learned how to get along

Mercedes:

And so you're back,

From outer space

I just walked in to find you here,

With that sad look upon your face

I should've changed that stupid lock,

I should've made you leave your key,

If I had known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me

Santana:

Oh, now go

Walk out the door

Just turn around now,

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one,

Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

You think I'd crumble?

You think I'd lay down and die?

Tina with The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm a survivor (What!)

I'm not gon' give up (What!)

I'm not gon' stop (What!)

I'm gon' work harder (What!)

I'm a survivor (What!)

I'm gonna make it (What!)

I will survive (What!)

Keep on survivin' (What!)

Mercedes:

It took all the strength I had,

Not to fall apart,

Kept trying hard to mend,

The pieces of my broken heart

Santana:

And I spent oh so many nights,

Just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry,

But now I hold my head up high

Tina with The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm a survivor (What!)

I'm not gon' give up (What!)

I'm not gon' stop (What!)

I'm gon' work harder (What!)

I'm a survivor (What!)

I'm gonna make it (What!)

I will survive (What!)

Keep on survivin' (What!)

Mercedes (The Troubletones):

Yeahhhh!

Yeah, yeah!

Yeah-eah!

Thought I couldn't (Aaah) breathe without you,

I'm (Aaah) inhalin'

You thought I couldn't (Aaah) see without you,

Perfect (Aaah) vision

You thought I couldn't (Aaah) last without you,

But I'm (Aaah) lastin'

You thought that I would (Aaah) die without you,

But I'm (Aaah) livin'

Santana (The Troubletones):

Thought that I would (Aaah) fail without you,

But I'm (Aaah) on top

Thought it would be (Aaah) over by now,

But it (Aaah) won't stop

Thought that I would (Aaah) self-destruct,

But I'm (Aaah) still here

Even in my (Aaah) years to come,

I'm still gon' be here!

Mercedes and Santana with Tina and The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm a survivor (What!) (Santana: Yeahh!)

Mercedes with Tina and The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm not gon' give up (What!)

I'm not gon' stop (What!)

I'm gon' work harder (What!)

Tina with The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm a survivor (What!)

Mercedes with Tina and The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm gonna make it (What!)

I will survive (What!)

And keep on survivin' (What!)

Santana with Tina and The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm a survivor! (What!)

Tina with The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Santana: Yeah, yeah!)

I'm not gon' stop (What!)

I'm gon' work harder (What!) (Santana: Ain't gon' stop me now!)

I'm a survivor (What!)

Santana with Tina and The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm gonna make it (What!)

I will survive (What!)

Tina with The Troubletones (Marley):

Keep on survivin' (What!) (Santana: Survivin', yeah!)

Mercedes with the Troubletones:

Oh no, not I!

I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

Mercedes (Tina and The Troubletones):

(I'm a survivor, what!)

I've got all my life to live

(Survivor, what!) I've got all my love to give

(I'm a survivor, what!) And I'll survive

(Survivor, what!) I will survive (Vivor, vivor, vivor)

Heyyy!

Santana with Tina and The Troubletones (Marley):

I'm a survivor (What!)

I'm not gon' give up (What!) (Mercedes: Oh!)

I'm not gon' stop (What!)

I'm gon' work harder (What!)

I'm a survivor (What!) (Mercedes: Yeah!)

I'm gonna make it (What!) (Mercedes: Eh-whoaa!)

I will survive (What!)

Keep on survivin' (What!)

No sabía que Santana cantara tan bien, comenzó unos segundos después Control sonó la voz acapella de la mujer que me roba el aliento.

Quinn:

This is a story about control

My control

Control of what I say

Control of what I do

And this time I'm gonna do it my way

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do

Are you ready?

I am

'Cause it's all about control

And I've got lots of it

Blaine:

When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh

I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me

But that was a long ago

I'm in

Quinn with New Directions:

Control (Artie: Never gonna stop)

Control (Blaine: To get what I want)

Control (Artie: I've got to have a lot)

Control (Blaine: And now I'm all grown up)

Artie:

First time I fell in love

I didn't know what hit me

Artie with New Directions:

So young and so naive

I thought it would be easy

Artie:

But now I know I've got to take

Quinn with New Directions:

Control (Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow)

Control (Artie: To get what I want, uh)

Control (Blaine: And never gonna stop)

Control (Artie: And now I'm all grown up)

Artie and Blaine with New Directions:

Jam, wooh wooh

Artie:

Rebel, that's right

I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots

Thank you

Blaine:

Got my own mind

I wanna make my own (with Artie and New Directions: decisions)

When it has to do with (with New Directions:my life, my life)

Artie:

I wanna be the one in control

So let me take you by the hand

And lead you on this dance, ah

Blaine:

'Cause what I got is because I took a chance

Artie with New Directions:

I don't wanna rule the world

Just wanna run my life

New Directions:

Ooh

Blaine:

So make your life a little easier

When you get the chance just take

Blaine with New Directions:

Control, ooh ooh (Artie: Now I've got a lot)

(with Artie: Ooh)

Quinn with New Directions:

Control (Blaine: To get what I want, ow)

Control (Artie: I'm never gonna stop)

Control

Artie and Blaine:

Now I'm all grown up, wooh (New Directions:Uh)

Artie and Blaine with New Directions:

Free-ee at last

Blaine:

Out here on my own

Artie:

Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah

Artie and Blaine with New Directons:

Hee

Artie and Blaine:

Now control this

Blaine:

Uh

Artie:

'Cause I've got my own mind

Artie and Blaine with New Directions:

Gonna make my own decisions

Artie:

When it has to do with my life

Blaine:

I wanna be the one in control

Artie and Blaine with New Directions:

I'm in control (Blaine: Uh)

I'm in control (Artie: Ah)

I'm in control (Blaine: Uh)

I'm in control (Artie: Ah)

Hasta el momento iban fantásticos, pero con la última canción que acaba de terminar fue lo que faltaba para complementar el gane de New Directions, por supuesto yo escuché los pensamientos de que uno de los miembros del jurado. Les encantó la mezcla y las dos canciones de Michael Jackson. Los invité a cenar a cada uno de ellos juntos con Will que al principio no quería pero terminó aceptando, hicieron que fuéramos a Breadstix según me comentaron es el mejor restaurante de Ohio, les concedí el deseo y acepté, como éramos muchos unimos dos mesas con permiso del dueño. Para sentarnos todos juntos, mientras veíamos que íbamos a cenar, nos reíamos de los chistes de Noah, y las imitaciones de Sam Evans un nuevo miembro, que veía con admiración a Mercedes, ahí había amor de eso no había menor duda. La mesera llegó, una señora de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad a atendernos, entonces yo leí el pensamiento de cada uno, todos curiosamente querían el mismo o más bien lo deseaban, obvio excepto mis amigos y hermanos, ya sabía que le daba igual.

\- Tráiganos el plato especial, y muchos palillos de pan, de postre el más rico que tengan, y de beber pues un vino- Le dije amablemente a la señora que sonrió porque le di una buena propina, la mejor de su vida según pensó.

\- Rachel, muchas gracias por lo que haz hecho por nosotros, por esta cena de celebración de nombre de New Direction te doy las gracias- Me sonrió de medio lado Finn.

\- No hay problema, me gusta ayudar, aunque ustedes no lo sepan, les tengo aprecio a todos- Les dije con honestidad y Santana comentó:

\- Ya, ya mucha cursilería, ¡a celebrar carajo!- Ya nos traían los pedidos y el vino, lo descorchó Will y brindamos como mis hermanos, amigos y yo lo hacíamos años muchos atrás.

La charla fue amena, hasta que el tatuaje me alertó Sebastián estaba entrando con tres más y se acercó hipócritamente, Santana tuvo que pegarme una patada para que me calmara.

\- Felicidades New Directions, nos dieron buena competencia pero siguen siendo los mismos perdedores y patéticos de siempre- Sebastián no sabía de mi presencia.

\- Sebastián, no sabes lo patéticamente estúpido que te vez, te gusta humillar a los demás, pero tú sigues y serás siendo el inútil que no puede hacer las cosas bien, el estorbo de mi camino, ¿creíste que podrías conmigo? Lamento informarte que no- Me levanté intimidándolo, se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba pensando que yo había muerto.

\- ¿Tú?- Me señaló.

\- Lárgate de aquí Smyth, no creo que quieras sentir mi apellido de nuevo, ¿me equivoco?- Estaba por agarrarlo cuando Quinn me tomó la mano para que me detuviera, ese momento aprovechó él para irse, pero no solo.

\- ¡SE LLEVA A KURT!- Gritó Mercedes asustada.

\- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO- Grité, salí tras él, el secreto me valió mierda, después de salir por la puerta corrí siguiéndolo llegó a mi lado Evon, y Jess. Suponía que los demás estaban en shock, pero no me importaba Sebastián quería su venganza, Evon está enamorado de Kurt, ¿qué mejor venganza que matar a Kurt?.


	19. Chap 18

Capítulo 18

PDVQ:

Horas antes estábamos teniendo una cena agradable y divertida con los chicos del Club, yo estaba fascina de estar ahí compartiendo libremente. Desde que llegó Rachel a mi vida, todo a cambiado para bien, desde que me alejé de mi padre y del estúpido de Alexander, me he sentido libre de ser yo misma. Aunque es alarmante, porque deben estar planeando algo, y tengo miedo pero, el día que me reencontré con Frannie, me he sentido bien de haber recuperado a mi hermana, pero ahora resulta que Sebastián el capitán de The Wablers se está llevando a Kurt, mi hermanastro, lo peor es que ahora los chicos del Club saben que Rachel y su familia lo son. Yo ya lo sabía, Frannie me contó todo, yo no le podía creer hasta que me lo demostró, a parte de la fuerza increíble que notaba que Rach tiene, su dinero, las fotos que me atreví a mirar, había una chica que era idéntica a mí. Brody fue quién me sorprendió husmeando las cosas, yo le dije que ya sabía su secreto entonces, me pidió que no le dijese nada Rachel porque tenía que estar concentrada en la famosa guerra que habrá yo prometí hacerlo a cambio de que me contara quién era esa chica, extrañamente ella llevaba mi primer nombre, porque yo me llamo Lucy Quinn, pero me gusta más Quinn, me sentí celosa, sabiendo que Rachel estuvo con alguien, las semanas pasaban y me di cuenta que me he enamorado de ella, sus detalles, la forma en que me abraza, o como me trata me hicieron hacerlo. Cuando ella me dio nuestro primer beso nunca lo olvidaré  
 _Flashback:_  
 _\- Vamos Q, no vayas a ese entrenamiento, Santana no irá, ¿por qué irás tú?- Me decía mientras me abrazaba para que yo no saliera de la habitación._  
 _\- Porque Sue me matará si no voy, además Kitty está insoportable- Trataba de salir de su agarre._ _Pero ella se me quedó viendo profundamente a los ojos, que no puede evitar mirarle su boca, cerré los ojos al sentir que ella me besaba tarde en responder, apenas pude rezarle los labios con los míos._  
 _\- No vayas por favor bonita- Me repitió Rachel mientras me abrazaba con todo el cariño del mundo._  
 _\- Está bien, no iré- Le sonreí esperando un beso que no llegó._  
 _Fin flashback._

Nadie sabe que nos besamos sólo Jake, el chico lobo que anda enamorado de Marley cosa que agradezco mucho, aunque Rachel me dijo que no estaba interesada en ella después de ese día que supe de la examante de ella. Santana fue la única que se atrevió a desafiarme el día que Brody le dijo a todos ellos sobre que yo sabía el secreto.  
 _Flashback._  
 _Me encontraba caminando por los alrededores de donde hacía una semana empecé a vivir con los chicos lobo, y los vampiros, estaba tranquila sabiendo que ellos eran los buenos de la historia. Escuché una voz que habló detrás mío._  
 _\- ¿Sabes que es peligroso merodear por aquí?- Santana era la que más miedo me daba._  
 _\- Eh... si, lo siento no volverá a pasar- Le contesté, comenzando a caminar pasé por su lado y ella me agarró del brazo estremecí del miedo._  
 _\- Sabes Quinn, he notado como miras a Rachel, o como la abrazas, ¿qué quieres, su dinero?- Me preguntó y yo me enojé lo menos que quiero es eso._  
 _\- Mira Santana, no seas estúpida, si viera sido así ya estuviera casada con Alexander, ni yo sé que quiero de ella, ni sé que es lo estoy empezando a sentir, sé que Rachel tuvo una amante, novia o yo que sé hace décadas, que la amó o la ama, pero no me señales porque yo no soy la mala acá- Le dije, estaba desesperada, estaba pensando cosas erróneas._  
 _\- Te creo- Tus ojos no mienten._  
 _Fin flashback._

De esa extraña conversación nos hicimos muy unidas, no teníamos secretos, cuando Kitty se quería pasar de viva conmigo, Santana me defendía y así pasábamos tiempo cuando Rachel se iba con sus hermanos a entrenar. Cuando empezó el dolor en su muñeca debido al tatuaje, yo no podía decirle que sabía la verdad, entonces tenía que fingir que estaba enojada por hacerse tatuado, lo mejor que pude hacer era tocárselo extrañamente eso había calmado el dolor. Esa noche en que Brody con mi hermana se comprometieron, para mí fue un balde de agua fría, yo no quería ver a Rachel como cuñada, pero después Brody me dijo que ellos no tenían la misma sangre, ni el mismo apellido. Fue un alivio, quería contárselo a mi madre pero recordé que no podía.  
\- ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn?- Me llamaba Santana y yo regresé a la normalidad.  
\- Ya sé, me perdí en mi mundo- Fui sincera.  
\- Si no me dices, no se te nota- Me respondió con su típico sarcasmo- Tenemos que irnos de acá Quinn- Miré a todos lados ya no estaban.  
\- ¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunté sabiendo que se iba a burlar de mí.  
\- Mientras tú te perdías en Berryland, Brody se los llevó a la cabaña, supongo que a esta hora ya saben toda la verdad- Comenzamos a caminar hacia la moto de Jess.  
\- ¿No hay novedad de Rachel?- Pregunté agarrándola de la cintura. Ella negó y me dijo:  
\- Entiende Quinn, entre dos noches será la luna de sangre, si a Rachel le pasa algo, y esa maldita guerra no da comienzo, volverá este año hacer una luna de sangre nuevamente, hasta que complete la maldición- Arrancó la moto, fue a toda la velocidad que pudo, cuando llegamos a la cabaña, estaban los padres de Rachel recogiendo y botando algunas cosas.  
\- LeRoy, Hiram, ¿pasó algo?- Preguntó Santana cuando estábamos fuera de la moto.  
\- Han allanado la cabaña Santana, Brody nos contó todo lo que pasó esta semana que estuvimos fuera- Se limpiaba la mano y me volteó a ver se sonrió al parecer me reconoció u algo- ¿Tú eres?...- Dejó su pregunta al aire.  
\- Lucy Quinn Fabray, señores- Me presenté con un poquito de nervios para ser honesta.  
\- Oh claro, tú eres... la nov- El otro hombre le pegó y el se corrigió dejándome confundida- Hermana de Frannie.  
\- Caballeros, no es por descortesía, pero me pueden seguir contando- Se cruzó de brazos Santana.  
\- Santana- La corregí.  
\- Tranquila cariño, Santana es así desde hace décadas solo Brittany la hacía cambiar- Vi como a Santana le brillaron los ojos y sonrió- Lo que pasa es que, al parecer buscaron la sangre intoxicada con el veneno de los Vlampestreet, Hiram y yo creemos que, fue alguien que los siguió aprovecharon que no estábamos y lo robó-  
Santana fruncía el ceño, y yo me podía hacer una idea de quién fue.  
\- Cr... creo saber quién pudo ser- Me voltearon a ver todos y me sonrojé de los nervios.  
\- ¿Quién crees fue Q?- Santana tocó mi espalda para que me relajara pero la única que tenía el control en mí era Rachel, me estremecí al recordar el beso en el McKinley, los vampiros realmente eran como las películas apasionados.  
\- Alexander Pierce-  
-¿Por qué crees que fue ese tipo?- Esa voz, miré la dirección dónde provenía, pero aún no veía a nadie.  
\- Hace unos días, sentí que alguien me veía por la ventana, cuando ustedes estaban del otro lado de la cabaña- Le respondí, pero Rachel no quería salir de dónde estaba, sólo lo hizo Evon que se notaba que estaba destrozado puesto que se metió.  
\- Tenemos que averiguar eso, amor- Dijo LeRoy a Hiram. Mientras buscaban también a Rachel, y sonrieron cuando la lograron localizar seguí su mirada hasta un árbol, efectivamente era ella, pero me veía neutral.  
\- Uhmm ya, ¿por qué no me dijeron que ella sabía- Preguntó a Santana y a sus padres. Dolorosamente ignorándome, traté de no llorar, pero me fue imposible me dolía que lo hiciera, y me fui caminando buscando a los otros.  
\- Eso no es lo importante ahora Berry- Le respondió Santana- Más bien, infórmanos que pasó con Sebastián- Agradecí internamente a Santana.  
\- Tienes razón Santana, Quinn no hace falta que te vayas, ¿ya sabes todo no?- Me detuve pero me quedé ahí sin mirarla con lágrimas en los ojos- Kurt está con Brittany en estos momentos- Comenzó a contar Rach.  
\- ¿Quieres decir qué...?- Respondió confundida.  
\- Si, efectivamente es aquel convento que tú y yo llegamos por seguir al imbécil de Alexander, me temo que los tres Russel, Alexander y Sebastián están ligados a esto- Se quedó en silencio un momento, supongo que era para ver mi reacción.  
\- No se detengan por mí- Le dije sin verla- Ese nunca fue mi padre- Suspiré para tratar de no llorar nuevamente.  
\- Nunca lo fue- Me respondió Rach, su voz era como la de siempre.  
\- ¿Qué haremos?- Interrumpió Santana.  
\- Lo pronto es ver como están los demás- Respondió Hiram.  
Entraron primero Santana, Hiram, LeRoy, yo iba a entrar pero Rachel me agarró la mano me subió en su espalda y me llevó al interior del bosque. Fui obligada a sostenerla con fuerza porque tenía miedo de caer, llegamos a una hermosa cascada dónde había un muelle, nos detuvimos ahí me senté estaba muy mareada, Rachel se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:  
\- Aquí es dónde quiero que nos sinceremos Quinn, mírame- Yo le hice caso y lo hice- Quiero, quiero que sepas bonita, que siempre quise decírtelo, pero temía que te pasara algo por mí culpa- Me decía acariciando mi mano y seguía hablando- Yo tuve un amor, una muchacha como tú, cuando te conocí y me confronté con ese imbécil yo no tenía memoria, y bueno hubo un tiempo en dónde el veneno que me hace vampiro no fluía en mi interior, después pasó lo demás, cuando estoy contigo me olvido de ella, de la promesa que hice de no estar con ninguna mujer, y cuando te besé no me importó nada solo quería hacerlo, y cuando me besaste, pensaba en que no me iba a detener, fue culpa de Figgins que me vio besándote y se asustó saliendo de ahí- Yo quería volver a besarla, quería sentirme suya, como siempre he sentido que lo he sido. Ella se levantó y miraba el mar, y me acerqué abrazándola por su espalda comencé a besar su cuello desnudo porque me había dado su chaqueta. Ella me susurraba:  
\- Quinn, detente o no respondo- Lo dijo tan sensualmente, que me provocó lo contrario.  
\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero- Mordí su oreja, no supe el momento en que me encontraba en el suelo besándome con deseo y pasión con Rach, cuando se separó porque me hacía falta el aire me dijo:  
\- Quiero que seas mía Quinn, pero no ahora, aquí no, no sé que haces en mí Quinn, pero estoy enloqueciendo por ti- Nos volvimos a besar, pero para irnos nuevamente a la cabaña.

Nota: Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de la primera parte de este Fic, este es el más largo que he escrito por ahora . Gracias por leerlo.㈴2㈏6㈎7


	20. Chap 19

Capítulo 19

PDVQ

De la misma manera que fuimos venimos, pero a lo lejos se observaba como alguien estaba discutiendo era Alexander, ahora que quiere ese imbécil. Rachel apenas lo vio corrió más rápido, cuando llegamos me dejó a cargo de Santana quien me abrazaba protectoramente.  
\- ¿Qué quieres imbécil?- Preguntó Santana. Pero yo veía que sonreía irónicamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotras pero Rachel fue más rápida y no tiró lejos.  
\- Pero miren que tenemos acá, la princesita de papi, te vienes conmigo Fabray, me has costado mucha dinero- Se levantó y volvió a tratar de acercarse, cuando Rachel iba a bloquearlo, la tiró lejos haciéndola colisionar contra un árbol.  
\- ¡RACHEL!- Grité con desesperación.  
\- Rachel, Rachel- El imbécil me comenzó a remedar- Deja los lloriqueos por esa perra, porque yo soy tú dueño y si yo quiero te co...- Rachel apareció pegándole un puñetazo mandándolo lejos pero ella corrió y lo volvió a agarrar pegándolo contra el suelo-  
\- Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, Quinn no es de nadie maldito, pero yo sé que yo viniste por ella, viniste por Finn no es así- Su cara se tornó roja, Rachel estaba apunto de explotar.  
\- ¿Tú que sabes?- Hablaba difícilmente pero sin dar brazo a torcer.  
\- ¿Qué sé? Que robaste el veneno y te inyectaste pero como era sangre de Finn quieres más su sangre, pero te digo algo estarás muerto para eso- Lo dejó suelto, para comenzar la pelea.  
Pero no se dio cuenta que llegó Blaine y Brody sujetándolo de los brazos, mientras Rachel salió corriendo lo enganchó con sus piernas y arrancándole la cabeza. Los del Club veían sorprendidos como su cabeza salió rodando como si fuera un muñeco. Entonces llegaron los padres de Rachel y le prendieron fuego.  
Al anochecer todos estábamos rodeando una fogata, nadie hablaba hasta que Finn después de su shock habló después de tanto silencio.  
\- Entonces... yo pude ser uno de ellos, ¿cierto?- Miraba al fuego con su sonrisa torcida pero de sorpresa.  
\- Si Finn, pudiste serlo, pero yo no lo permití, aquella vez yo misma te quité ese veneno y traje para acá, para que mis padres lo tuvieran, pero veo que fue un error- Rach, mi Rach tenía un buen corazón aunque ya no le latiera lo tiene.  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Esta vez fue Mercedes, la veía con duda.  
\- Miren, sé que en estos momentos piensan que soy una cosa del demonio, algo infernal, que chupo sangre o mato gente pero, soy todo lo contrario, yo lucho por el bien, ya ustedes conocen mi historia, la historia que ata a mis padres, hermanos, amigos y a mí. Sólo pido que no digan nada, que no teman de mí ni de ellos, porque por este escudo- Enseñó su marca- Yo no les haría daño, si fuese así ustedes de hace mucho estarían muertos. Pero entiéndanme, no puedo ir por el mundo diciendo: Hola qué tal, soy Rachel un vampiro. Cuando ustedes me conocieron yo no tenía memoria y el veneno que fluye hace décadas en mis venas, dejó de circular porque yo estaba en coma. Pero después de eso nunca les haría daño, nuestros Clanes no son así- Terminó de decir con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos yo me las limpié y la abracé no la iba a dejar sola, Finn fue el segundo en hacerlo, y así todos los demás junto con su familia.  
\- Bien, basta de llorar, de dramas- Santana se separa limpiando sus lágrimas- Hay que hacer un plan, para rescatar a esas dos persona víctimas de un Clan asesino-  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Santana- Finn cuando se lo proponía podía ser un gran líder.  
\- Estoy contigo hermano- Noah chocó su puño con él- Hay que patear traseros-  
Cuando todos estábamos sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares prestamos atención a las opiniones de los demás, Rachel tenía que aclarles que las películas decían cosas irreales, que ellos no eran así exceptos el otro Clan que si bebían sangre humana y comían su carne.  
\- Antes que nada chicos, quiero explicarles el por qué Sebastián secuestro a Kurt- Comentó Rachel, al fin iba a esclarecer la duda- Yo transformé a su hermana, cuando él la mandó a matar, automáticamente ella perteneció a nuestro Clan por mi veneno, él juró venganza no porque le transformé a su hermana sino porque él quería que muriera, ella era mortal ya que su padre se acostó con una, no salió semi vampiro como Will- Nos sorprendió y él saludó con la mano restándole importancia- Aparte de que quiso enamorar a Blaine pero, nunca lo logró, suponemos ambos que es parte de su venganza, décadas atrás él causó el accidente que me hizo perder la memoria y quedar en coma- Todos entendíamos la razón ahora.  
\- ¿Entonces está... muerto?- Indagó Tina con un poco de tomar por la posible respuesta.  
\- No Tina, no lo está, como anteriormente dije, él está con Brittany-  
Así pasamos toda la madrugada, llamaron a sus padres diciéndoles que estaban campando y que volverían hasta dos días después a sus casas, oportunamente todos aceptaron. Aparte, fue sorpresa ver llegar a Sue y a la Coach Beiste, dispuestas a ayudarnos a todos. Nos hicieron recordar y advertirnos sobre los riesgos, preguntando que, el que no estuviera listo u inseguro se podía retirar nadie se fue, todos querían ser héroes en esta historia.  
El plan era el siguiente:  
Iríamos a ese convento Frannie, Marley y yo vestidas de religiosas, Will, Blaine y Brody de sacerdotes, estos trajes fueron facilitados por las Coach. Y los demás como estudiantes que querían conocer el convento y su historia, Jess y Mercedes serían las que distraerían a las monjas con sus preguntas, mientras Noah, Jake, Santana y Rachel a buscarlos, si el plan no daba resultado los chicos vampiros y para mi desgracia Rachel usarían su encanto para seducir mujeres, cosa que más adelante le preguntaré a Rachel cuantas veces utilizó para acostarse con mujeres. O sino usaríamos gas lacrimógeno, me voy más por esa opción, Frannie está más que de acuerdo conmigo por Brody claro.  
El problema sería, que Sebastián llegara y se arruinara todo, que pasará con Russel son los señores Berry ellos buscaran el medio posible para meterlo a prisión por un largo tiempo. Eso espero yo.  
\- Muy buen, mocoso insolentes, espero que no fallen o sino yo misma les pateo el trasero- Habló Sue por medio del megáfono.  
\- Sue- La reprendió Will, rodando los ojos.  
\- Nada de su barbilla de trasero y pelo de ardilla, aquí dos vidas en peligro mi sobrina lejana y chico porcelana- Y así es como dimos marcha al plan, ya vestidos todos y los señores Berry idos para dar persecución a mi... a Russel, Rachel me llamó yo la seguí y muy claramente me dijo:  
\- Mi amor, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase estaremos juntas, yo dejaré que alguien te haga daño por mi culpa, ¿entiendes?- Yo no sabía que decir sólo mis ojos hablaban por mí, y una lágrima se derramaba en mi ojo izquierdo, y ella lo limpió y me volvió a decir- No estés triste ni llores por mí está bien Lucy, esperé tanto tiempo para esto- Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana y no me dejó decirle nada sólo empezamos a caminar hacia el bus, dónde sólo Dios sabe que pasará, Mercedes insistió en que hiciéramos una oración y así fue, nos esperaban monjas, posiblemente vampiros, un destino y dos chicos por rescatar.  
Nota: Hoy se acaba esta primera parte de Luna de Sangre, agradezco a mi fieles lectores, prometo que la segunda parte serán los capítulos más largos, romance como la etiqueta dice y por supuesto drama. ㈴1 se les quiere mucho, saludos desde Costa Rica. Y no se descuiden porque en cualquier momento empezará lo mejor se descubrirán muchas cosas. ㈏0㈇6


	21. Chap 20

Capítulo 20 (Final primera parte de la historia)

PDVQ

De camino, mi corazón experimentaba una sensación fea, esperaba que todo saliera como lo planeábamos y que nadie resultara herido de lo que se avecinaba. Veía a Rach, sentía que tenía el corazón en la mano y ella lo que hacía era darme la mano o dar instrucciones. Cinco horas después nos alistábamos para salir Marley, Frannie y yo, el mayor papel de nuestras vidas, tocamos el timbre y una monja de unos cuarenta y cinco años nos atendió.  
\- Buenas tardes hermana, Dios la bendiga- Dijo mi hermana en su faceta de actriz.  
\- Amén hermana, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?- Respondió muy cordial.  
\- Como verá hermana, mis alumnos han querido que los trajéramos a que conocieran un convento y vimos este quisimos visitarlo, ¿habrá problema?-  
\- Mire hermana, no creo que haya problema, pero ¿trajeron sacerdotes con ustedes?- Vimos como miraba el bus, entonces los tres salieron.  
\- Si claro, ahí vienen- Respondí.  
Después ya estábamos adentro, comenzaba el turno de Tina y Jess.  
\- Hermana, ¿cuántas novicias alberga el convento?-  
\- Bueno...-  
Mientras ellas hablaban, ellos aprovecharon para salir de ahí y buscarlas en cada habitación, pero todo empezó a empeorar cuando llegó Sebastián, siguió nuestros pasos. Mierda, cuando nos iban a atacar Will, Brody y Blaine comenzaron a pelear. Rachel regresó diciendo que teníamos que irnos, que no encontraban a Brittany ni a Kurt. Pero yo no quería irme, me arrastraron con los demás chicos ya que iban a tirar la granada.  
\- ¡RACHEL- Gritaba mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, sentía que la perdía.  
\- Rachel estará bien Quinn, pero tenemos que salir de acá, ahora- Me alzó en sus brazos mientras lanzaban la granada.

PDVS  
Estábamos desesperados buscándolos por todos lados, cuando caímos por un piso falso, caímos en un callejón Rachel me advirtió que ella iría, porque yo no podía transformarme en lobo, ni Jake ni Noah así que ella corrió con la velocidad que nunca antes habíamos visto, corría como si de ello dependiese. Maldita sea me siento inútil, y lo peor no comenzaba llegó Sebastián, nos dio batalla, dejándonos mal heridos salió detrás de Rachel. ¡Maldita sea!.

PDVR

Corrí por una oscuridad inmensa llegando a una caverna muy abajo de la superficie, los encontré, Kurt estaba pálido y sudoroso, Britt y Lord trataban de curarlo a simple vista.  
\- ¿Britt?- Pregunté  
\- ¿Rachie? Lord me dijo que vendrías- Saltó abrazándome. Le respondí de prisa.  
\- Escucha lo que te voy a decir, necesito llevarlos lejos de acá, Santana espera por ti y por Kurt- La subí a mi espalda, y agarré a Kurt estaba muy caliente, estaba enfermo- Lord, en esa bolsa están tus píldoras desaparece te espero afuera-  
Salí corriendo, pero sentí a Sebastián cerca de ahí, Lord me alcanzó y me dio una manta suponía que sabía que iba a hacer, la tomé como pude y se las puse. Salí corriendo nuevamente tratando de dar la vuelta para que no me alcanzara, subí unas escaleras en forma de caracol pero leyó mis movimientos y me sorprendió por la mitad me pateó caí pero logré agarrar a Kurt salí huyendo de nuevo, me ardía el tatuaje, alcancé nuevamente una velocidad impresionante logrando salir correctamente sin romper nada, Santana, Noah, Jake estaban afuera heridos pero apenas Kurt y Brittany tocaron suelo Sebastián me agarró del piel lanzándome contra los muros del convento.

PDVQ  
Me alegré de ver a Rachel con los dos chicos, pero llegó Sebastián y la agarró del pie y la aventó estrellándola contra los muros del convento. Y yo grité con toda la voz que me salía caí al suelo arrodillada, no podía ser no. Sebastián se reía fuertemente, hasta que apareció entre los escombros Rachel, sangraba y tenía una sonrisa, no se daría por vencida. Yo me quedé observando hasta que empezó una pelea muy fea, patas, golpees, y Rachel gritó:  
\- ¡SANTANA HAZLO!- Mientras era agarrada y acorralada contra la pared.  
\- ¿Qué harás Santana?- Le agarré el brazo tenía una granada en su mano.  
\- L..lo... lo siento Quinn- La lanzó cayendo en el convento-  
Yo corría pero Jess me detuvo, minutos después explotó. No podía ser, mi amor RACHEL, muerta, no, no, me desmayé de la impresión.

PDVS  
Cuando Rachel me pidió que la lanzara mi corazón estaba desarmado, ella me lo había prometido, me había prometido que regresaría para quedarse. Más me dolió ver a Quinn gritar de esa manera, llorar, salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero Jess la detuvo, minutos después se desmayó, los chicos del Club también lloraban, Blaine no se pudo quedar salió corriendo con Kurt en brazos.  
\- Santi, mira a Lord- Miré dónde señalaba Britt, era él, seguía siendo gato.  
\- ¡No puede ser!- Negaba con la cabeza.  
\- La maldición no ha acabado- Dijo él, al menos recuperó el habla.  
\- Esperen, soy yo o ese gato habló- Mercedes se sorprendió como todos.  
\- En realidad Mercedes, soy un brujo que fue transformado en gato hace décadas, cuando tus antepasados existían- Le respondió, mientras se sentaba con sus cuatro patas- Les recomiendo irse de aquí lo más antes que puedan, los medios de comunicación, los bomberos y la policía vienen para acá, no se preocupen por las evidencias yo las borraré con mi magia, ahora váyanse, yo después llego- Le hicimos caso mientras él le dio una lamida a la mano de Quinn y se fue.  
Horas después llegamos destrozados a la cabaña, Quinn no dejaba de llorar, de gritar el nombre de Rachel, LeRoy le tuvo que inyectar un calmante para que durmiera. Finn fue uno de los mayores afectados, ni qué decir de nosotros, me sentía culpable, yo fui la que lanzó esa granada pero, al morir los dos tenía que acabar esa leyenda, pero Lord seguía siendo gato, ¿estarán vivos? Pero eso sería una mínima posibilidad.

 **Meses después:**

 **PDVQ**

 **Han pasado unos cinco meses desde aquella noche en que Rachel, mi Rachel no está, pero cada noche siento que ella vive, mi corazón me lo dicta. Habíamos regresado al McKinley, Russel acabó en prisión los señores Berry encontraron todas pruebas de los fraudes y asesinatos que había cometido años atrás, ahora está pagando en prisión. Yo volví al lado de mi madre, ahora vivía con ella, con Burt y Kurt, nuestra relación familiar es espectacular, a veces visitaba a Frannie y a su esposo Brody, ahora esperan a su primer hijo que lo llamarán Ray en honor a Rach. Santana está viviendo con sus hermanos a unas casas de la nuestra, Brittany es su novia, vive con Lord también y con Sue.**  
 **Jess espera una hija de Noah, al final acabaron juntos, mientras que Jake sale de manera oficial con Marley, acabó siendo una de mis mejores amigas como Santana, Brittany y Jess. Mientras que Will, y todo el Club seguimos unidos cada vez más, algunas veces le hacíamos tributo a mi amada Rachel, la extraño más que nunca, cada sentimiento crece más.**  
 **\- Hola Q, ¿lista?- Me preguntó San**  
 **\- Eso creo- Sue me nombró capitana de las porristas luego de que Kitty renunciara y se fuera del estado.**  
 **\- Q, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea verdad- Me abrazó, últimamente era más cariñosa.**  
 **\- San, yo creo qué... no mejor olvídalo después te ríes de mí- Ella negó, y yo comencé a contarle- Hace algunas noches, comencé a soñar que Rachel y yo estábamos en un campo hablando de nuestro amor, nuestras ropas eran distintas. Y ella me llama Lucy, Santana llámame loca, obsesionada, pero ese sueño lo sentí- Me tapé el rostro con mis manos, y ella me las quitó, mirándome a los ojos.**  
 **\- ¿Ella te dijo algo?- Me preguntó fijamente a los ojos.**  
 **\- El día que... ya sabes, me llamó mi amor y Lucy, S- No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.**  
 **\- Aunque no lo recuerdes Q, eres esa Lucy que juró amar por toda la eternidad, esperó décadas para volverte a encontrar, no sé si Rach esté... ya sabes. Porque existe la posibilidad de que no lo esté, no sabes cuando pero pronto tendremos una señal, ¿entiendes?- Puso sus manos en mis hombros, y yo asentí- Ahora júrame Fabray, que no estarás con nadie hasta que sepamos si está o no lo está-**  
 **\- Te lo juro San, por mi vida, que no amaré a nadie que no sea Rachel Berry- Lloré en su pecho. Hasta que Sue nos llamó de que nos teníamos que ir, las nacionales serían en Chicago. Te juro a tí Rachel Berry amor eterno dije en mi mente para después agarrar mi maleta y empezar a caminar por ese pasillo rumbo la salida.**


	22. Epílogo

Epílogo

Años después, he despertado junto con Sebastián en un lugar que nunca antes habíamos visto. Él no me hablaba ni yo a él, pero no había razón de disputa, después que aquella granada, quedamos regenerados completamente.

Un hombre extraño, al que no le veíamos el rostro bajó con un plato de sangre para Sebastián y para mí, un plato de comida al que boté por asco.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Le grité.

\- Pero este sacó un aparato y me pegó quemando mi piel con él.

Después se fue, Sebastián no bebió esa sangre, pero se quedó viendo con el mismo misterio en el que estábamos viendo. ¿Dónde demonios estábamos?

Continuará...


End file.
